Unforeseen Hero
by huntressyuki
Summary: As Inuyasha's heart battles within his chest over which woman to love, the battle with Naraku comes to an end and the fates of all his friends hang in the balance.
1. Prologue

**Unforeseen Hero**

_Prologue_

"Keh, can't you can't do anything on your own?" A young man dressed in red barked at a young girl dressed in modern day clothing.

"What?! Well if I'm so useless why don't you find the jewel shards by yourself?!" Kagome shouted back and stomped off towards home. Her eyes winced as sunrays pierced them through the trees as she thought about their past fights and couldn't believe it had been a whole year since she was taken by surprise and pulled into a mystical well. To her that day seemed to fade away some times and she dreamed that it never happened, that she never stumbled into the well hut and that she never met a half-bred dog demon who was pinned to a familiar tree, sleeping his life away. That precious Inuyasha she had freed, her heart telling her that he was the hero come to save the day. She still hadn't made up her mind on whether or not her heart had been right that day.

In unguarded moments, there wasn't a doubt in her mind, but he always seemed to ruin those moments and she couldn't decipher whether he did it on purpose or whether he did it by accident. Either way this wasn't how she had planned on spending her sweet sixteenth birthday, she was suppose to be home with her family and going out with her friends to celebrate. She was supposed to go to parties, host a few and be a normal teenage girl but she didn't have any of that. She was in the middle of the warring era, Feudal Japan. A place filled with demons and unruly people, creatures of mystical powers who loved to prey on the weak. This was her life, a life she wasn't sure she wanted anymore.


	2. Only A Guardian

**Chapter One**

_Only a Guardian_

Kagome followed behind the troupe, watching her feet as she thought about all the girlie things her friends must have been doing right then as she walked along a dirt trail. Unfortunately, she had to ditch her bike, for this adventure kept them on a pretty rocky and hilly path but she was growing more and more use to the long walking with very few breaks. She didn't really protest anymore but she barely smiled either. There was a reason she hadn't been born in this era; she wasn't supposed to be here, she didn't fit in…anywhere.

"Kagome, my friend, is something troubling you?" The freshly turned sixteen year-old seemed to pay no attention to her one-year-older female companion. "You've been uncharacteristically quiet and melancholy. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, but thank you for your concern Sango." Kagome replied with an icy tone and didn't bother to glance at the concerned demon exterminator.

"Kagome?" Sango sounded offended but Kagome went on unfazed, then she blinked.

"Inuyasha." She stared off into the woods. "Jewel shard – " She stopped when she felt the breeze change directions as if it were being forced. She focused harder and sense two shards coming at them at an extreme velocity. Koga.

"What about a jewel shard Ka – " Inuyasha's nose twitched and he wrinkled it up. " This is no time for visits from asinine wolf de – " The half-breed's twitching smeller was planted firmly into the ground as Koga hopped to Kagome from Inuyasha's cranium.

"Kagome, you are well?" He took up her hands, but Kagome met his gaze with a dead panned look. She didn't panic, she didn't blush and most importantly, she didn't care. The young woman simply pulled her hands loose with a small tug and walked around him. The only reason she was there was to find the shards and put the Shikon Jewel back together, to which she would return home with it and guard it in her own time where there were very few demons. She lived on a shrine and had learned enough over the course of the year, she was certain she could keep it safe, the last thing she would have to do was remove the rosary from Inuyasha, so he couldn't follow her home. She didn't care about Naraku or Kikyo anymore, the two of them were problems that existed only for the people who belonged in this time and so she didn't qualify. She would fulfill her duty as guardian and that was as far as it went. "Kagome?"

"Koga I do not have time for an of your lunacy antics. I have to find the shards, restore the jewel and then guard it from creatures like you." She strolled past Sango, Shippo, Miroku and even Inuyasha without so much as a glimpse at any of them. They just stood staring at her as she continued without them. Inuyasha was the last to chase after her; he had remained only because her words had cut him so deeply, far more then he had ever expected.

The descendent of a great dog demon lord had been with her long enough to understand her subtext and she had meant demons when she had carefully placed 'creatures' in her retort. As he followed slowly behind them, his mind filtered through everything they had been through together. He just had to find an explanation, an answer to the stinging question that weighed heavily on his mind. What had happened to the sweet innocent Kagome, the Kagome who had once asked him if she could stay by his side no matter who his heart belonged to? It puzzled him to no end; he had agreed and let her remain, but why? He had chosen Kikyo and if he had picked Kikyo then why did he need Kagome? Kikyo could easily detect the shards and the search would go a lot faster if it were just the two of them but it was that thought. The two of them, alone and together, it didn't give him the same warmth in his chest it once had. Why? What has changed? He pulled his gaze from the path to Kagome's back. Was it the girl? Was she to blame for this? Of course, she was the one who had freed him, brought the jewel back to this era and then shattered it. She's the one that…made me – He noticed her reaching for an arrow from her quiver and it disrupted his detective work. Using his demonic strength, he leapt to her side in one easy and swift action, completely forgetting about his thoughts.

"Kagome? What is it?" He asked softly, looking around, scanning for any signs of an enemy. When she didn't respond he stared at her. "Kagome." He stated with an unsympathetic tone but she went on unaffected. She drew her bow taunt with the arrow in place.

"Tell her to move Inuyasha or I'll shoot her down." He blinked, and then looked in the direction she was. Kikyo stood right in her path about fifty yards away with her back to them, her bow also arched ready. Where did she come from? Why didn't I smell her? His brow furrowed, he could smell her now. Was I so lost in thought that I failed to notice it? His forehead relaxed slightly, he couldn't believe it. He had missed her scent entirely and at the moment he almost found her presents to be annoying. Then his mind began to think outside the box and he remembered Kagome's words. Inuyasha turned back to the young woman beside him. What's she talking about? She'd never hurt Kikyo. Nevertheless, it was there, the austerity and the courage that every great warrior wore on his face before he galloped into battle. Kagome would shoot her, in the back no less.

"Kikyo move." He barked. Kagome faltered a bit by the command, she had never really heard him order Kikyo with that kind of tone. Even the dead priestess turned slightly to eye him out of the corner of her visional area. Kikyo will not get this on coming shard; she will not give it to that monster. Kagome stiffened after repeating her thought one more time.

"Enough of this." She fired her arrow injuring Kikyo's knee, the wounded dropped down on her good joint and steadied herself with her bow. Inuyasha just froze and watched the liquid flow from the ash and bone that remarkably resembled his once thought beloved Kikyo. Barely a breath later a large centipede demon came charging at them but Kagome stood stead fast with another arrow already drawn in her choice weapon while the others scrambled to prepare for battle. She was the first to attack and the one who brought it down, she ran down the hill before Kikyo started to limp toward the mess of parts. She just had to beat her to the shard and she did. She stood staring at the woman holding the precious piece.

"Give it over." Kikyo demanded, her eel like soul snatchers coming to her.

"Only in your dreams Kikyo." Kagome turned and continued down the path as the demon parts began to fade away only to leave the bones. Kikyo managed to raise an arm and her glowing, mid-air flying pets went after the young girl. Inuyasha hollered at Kikyo to stop it and just leave which gave Kagome more then enough evidence that Kikyo wasn't going to let her saunter away without a fight. She turned slightly letting a blinding light come from her bow, which destroyed the disgusting creatures flying at her. Kikyo stepped back and reached for an arrow. "Don't bother, you can't keep your balance." Just as Kagome had predicted Kikyo tilted at the last minute and sent the arrow zinging past the warm-blooded woman who didn't even bother to flinch. Making an almost unnoticeable narrowing of her eyes for a heartbeat, Kagome turned on her heal and once again took up her trek down the gritty path laid out before her.

"I won't underestimate you again Kagome." The slightly panting Kikyo turned with fire in her eyes and disappeared into the sudden appearance of mist. The other priestess paid no mind and did not wait for her friends who stood by in awe.


	3. Harsh Words

**Chapter Two**

_Harsh Words_

Inuyasha looked in the direction the injured priestess had disappeared in and then down upon Kagome's fading backside. He couldn't decide; to follow Kikyo or to follow Kagome but it wasn't a new question the half-breed had, he'd been asking himself that question for a while, a good while, in fact, he had been asking it ever since Kikyo had been resurrected.

"Go on, go after her." Shippo ordered while hopping after Kagome. He looked in Kikyo's direction as her scent slowly began to fade with heartrending eyes, he wanted to help Kikyo, he really did but his heart told him to go after Kagome, which annoyed him. He hated the conflict that raged on inside him, his heart and mind battling one another. He stood there for a moment contemplating on what to do next.

"Inuyasha you have to make a choice." Sango stated rather coldly. "You can't have it both ways."

"Keh!" He snorted at her, crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Oh give me a break," Sango started to march away, "you can be such a little kid sometimes, even Shippo can come off more mature than you." Inuyasha blinked and stared after the slayer as jogged to catch up with the other female member of their party. He stood there, unsure as to what to do.

He felt Miroku's hand on his shoulder, "my friend, you have decide, which do you actually love? That's the only question you have to answer, the rest will take care of itself after that." He smiled at him and walked away. Inuyasha looked off at the clear blue sky. _If we had really been in love would we have accused each other so fast?_ He looked back at Kagome. _Had we really been in love or were we just lonely?_ He studied her every movement intently and then realized something, the only thing that kept him coming back to Kikyo was his guilt over how it all went down. After being around Kagome and getting to know her…_Kikyo and I never would have worked out and one day I may have even resented her for convincing me to turn pure human._ He turned his head to look at Kagome; she has liked me for me and has never asked me to change. He smiled and leapt to catch up with the moody priestess. Shippo looked over in pure shock from Miroku's cozy shoulder; he would've never guessed Inuyasha would finally decide on Kagome.

They traveled in silence, Kagome leading the pack while Inuyasha and Shippo held up the end. Her behavior was starting to bother him, he had noticed a change a while ago but it hadn't been this appalling. She hadn't been snapping at everyone and she hadn't been so detached, she had just been extra quiet and a little more motivated about finding the jewel shards. He couldn't understand her, she acted one way one day then another the next day and some times they didn't even get that break. She would switch emotions in a matter of breaths but he decided it had to be a female thing because all the women in his life had done that at one point or another. He glanced off to the side then back at her, he had to find out what was wrong but concluded that now wasn't the best time after noticing the wolf demon getting the brush off.

Koga jogged up to Kagome's side and smiled at her, his features changed when he was ignored. "Is there something wrong? Did I do something to upset you, Kagome?" He turned slightly in her direction and somewhat stopped when she didn't acknowledge him. What he didn't know was Kagome was having a hard time disregarding him, she hated to be indifferent and reserved, but she found it was the only way. She had to stay detached or it would make leaving them so much harder especially Inuyasha and Shippo, they were like her second family almost forcing their way into being her primary but it could never happen. She sighed as she stared ahead and scolded herself for not paying attention. Enemies, idiot. Keep on the look out. She wouldn't be a very a good guardian if she got picked off now before she got the jewel back into her protection.

The little search party didn't rest and carried on until dusk when they came across a rather large village, Miroku performed his little lie about there being some ominous cloud over the locale inn and got them all free food and board. As the servant of Buddha did his exorcism, the others settled in and Kagome had a look about; she discovered that the inn was very large and was built in a square form. There were two bathhouses located at two opposite corners, which she supposed one was for men and one was for women. A small kitchen was off to the side of what only she could call the lobby and the rest of the place was filled with rooms, about fifteen she guessed, in the middle was a vacant court yard that the owner said they could build a bomb fire in if they wanted to. Koga decided he didn't want to sleep in the village and tried to persuade Kagome into joining him in the woods for the night, which of course she refused.

After breaking up the fight between Inuyasha and the wolf demon that had ensued after the request, Kagome retired to her room for the night declining Shippo's petition to stay with her, he pouted and went with Kirara into Sango's room. Inuyasha hesitated before entering his own to watch, he furrowed his brow as he closed the door behind himself. What's gotten into her? He sat down next to the door and leaned against the wall, he pondered the possible answers for a few moments before he fell asleep.


	4. Understandings

Chapter 03

~ Understandings ~

dc

            A brilliant light flashed before Inuyasha's eyes and he opened them cautiously, they blinked a few times before he arose from him corner. _What the hell was that? _He turned to the doorway and staggered out into the court yard, there lying before him was Kagome's bloody, battle beaten body. He gasped and started to move towards her but stopped when he saw Kikyo's not to far from hers, the deceased priestess' corpse did not move either. A few ways away his friends sat sorrowfully on the porch like veranda that went around the front of all the doorways.

            "What's wrong with you people?! Did you just sit there and watch them kill each other?" He yelled half hoarsely, trying to choke back his tears that were threatening to appear. He couldn't believe this, this couldn't be happening, that couldn't have happened.

            Inuyasha woke with a start, beads of sweat dripped down the sides of his face, which he wiped away with the sleeve of his crimson kimono and headed for the door. He had to make sure it was a dream; he just had too, sliding the door open with excessive force Inuyasha fled into the courtyard with immense momentum. _Nothing._ There was nobody around and that was a good thing but his next thought was Kagome. _Is she actually ok?_ He just had to know, so he went to her door and slid it open after hesitating to hear any sounds that might indicate she wasn't asleep.

            He peered in and saw Kagome spread out on the bed role with the blanket pulled up to her shoulder. _She's ok. _His head tilted a little and stretched out his neck trying to see her face but found he couldn't. He crept up to her side and took a good long look at her sleeping face but jumped back in fright when she stirred. However, he relaxed and smiled down at her. He noticed a stay hair that had fallen across her nose from her slight movement and brushed it aside, he marveled at the softness of her flesh but pulled back when her head turned toward his hand. After a moment, he backed away and sat against the wall in which the young priestess was facing. He didn't want to leave; he feared that if he let her out of his sight, some nightmarish thing would happen and yet after what seemed like an eternity, the half-breed finally became overtaken by sleep. He hadn't been slumbering long before he was awakened by some one calling out his name. _Kagome? _He twitched his nose and caught her scent, but he was surprised when he heard an amused murmur extremely close to him. His eyes fluttered open to focus on her face her nose was a mere couple of inches from his own.

            "Inuyasha? What are you doing in here?" She backed away, her tone didn't express any anger and it took him a moment to register it all. _What a chilling voice._

            "I was worried about you." He answered, shifting from the discomfort of her tone and presence.

            "Are you sure it's not because you're jealous of Koga and think he might try something else tonight? That maybe you're just being your plain old possessive self when it comes to me." She rocked back onto her heels, as she remained crouched in front of him, in her nightclothes.

            "No! I was just worried about you, okay?! You haven't been acting yourself and I was just worried. Sheesh." He grunted after he finished defending himself.

            "What were you dreaming about?" She asked casually as she climbed back into her bedding because the nippy night air began to chill her.

            "What dream?" He blinked at her. _How does she know about it? _

            "You were having a nightmare I suppose, you woke me up." She laid down but continued to watch him. _Another one? But I don't remember. _He focused his eyes on her face. _It's so comforting to be with her and she seems some what back to normal. _He took a nervous swallow before he crawled over and stretched out beside her on the floor, placing his hand under his head to prop it up.

            "I wouldn't call it a nightmare really," he lied, "but more like a unpleasant dream. Demons don't have nightmares." He seemed to be looking right past her as he said it. _Unpleasant dreams…nightmares. What's the difference?_ She gave him a look of bewilderment but it didn't last long because of what he said next."It's something that I don't want to experience in real life and I don't want to talk about. I just want to forget it." He rolled onto his back, loosely clasping his fingers together over his stomach and stared up at the ceiling. "Definitely something I don't want to experience in real life." He whispered, closing his eyes. Kagome looked him over and began to slightly panic when he remained quiet for a good while. 

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, but he just replied with a short murmur. _What's he doing? Does he plan on sleeping right here – next to me? I should chase him out, this is too distracting. _However, by the time she got up her nerve, he was already asleep, looking very adorable and Kagome's heart sunk. She couldn't bring herself to wake him let alone tell him to leave, so she decided it must be a test of her resolve. _I have to be able to handle this. _After a diminutive struggle between her heart and head, Kagome finally gave into sleep.

            The sun seemed to rise a little to early for the priestess but when she finally forced herself to open her eyes she discovered the dog-demon missing, she sighed and sat up. The morning went by a bit to quickly and Kagome tired by mid-afternoon; the group stopped for lunch but she stopped for a nap figuring she could munch on something while they journeyed on. The afternoon flew by without a hitch and before she knew it, she was settling down for sleep again.

"Kagome?" A whisper came from low in a near by tree, she huffed and rolled over to face the fore mentioned.

            "What?" She growled lightly, closing her eyes but keeping her annoyed expression plastered on her face.

            "You've been acting strange, is there something bugging you?" He asked innocently.

            "No and didn't we already cover this?" She turned back over to face the fire, more for dramatic flare then anything else.

            "I never asked." She heard him shift then there was a light thump. _Oh great, I hope that's not what I think it was._ A moment later, she felt something hovering over her and she looked up to see the dog like human looking her over.

            "What?" She snarled and sat up, connecting her forehead with his, she hissed out in pain while he blinked in shock. "Geez Inuyasha, what's that made of? Rocks?" He narrowed his glittering eyes and jumped back up into the tree, where he went higher then he had before, completely out of her sight. _What's gotten into him? Aw, but his eyes were so beautiful, the way the fire danced in them and made them glow a dark honey. The sparkles. So pretty._ She smiled in a dreamy state, and then blinked. _Get a hold of yourself girl._ She huffed in frustration and laid back down.

The sun rose over the horizon as it did ever morning but this particular sun up was hazy and unsettling. Kagome looked to the sky as the party started up their expedition once more. "What is it, Kagome?" Koga picked up his stride to get next to her. He watched her sniff the air and then chuckled. "What on Earth are you trying to smell with that pathetic little nose?" He started to laugh but stopped when he noticed Shippo and Sango's looks.

            "It's going to ran, let's get going. I don't want to be caught out in the storm, the air is to cold." She picked up her pace and left everyone behind, standing in disheartenment for the hundredth time that week.

            "Inuyasha, what's going on with her? She hasn't been herself for a several weeks now." Sango turned to see the half-demon lost in thought. She arched an eyebrow and turned to her other side to give Miroku a questioning look, and he just shrugged.

            "Maybe there was something in the water." Shippo bounced along the path then climbed up her garments to sit upon her shoulder.

            "No that can't be it, for many reasons." She placed her hand under her chin to indicate she was deep in thought. Kagome stopped a few feet in front of them and reached back for an arrow.

            "Kagome?" Koga asked, grabbing Inuyasha's attention. Again, she disregarded the concern and concentrated on the up and coming battle. Something was coming and it was carrying a jewel shard but nothing appeared. 

            "What?" She relaxed her arms as she turned to face the section of woods that had once been behind her. _The shard pasted me. But how? I didn't see anything…could the thing have been invisible?_ She glanced from side to side, the shard was starting to become faint she had to do something. "Inuyasha." She announced harshly, he came to her side and knelt. She blinked at him a couple of times before her concentration came back. She climbed onto his back and barely had time to hear the disapproving grunt of Koga before Inuyasha shot off into the forest.

            "Which way?" He asked after a moment, she pointed his new destination out and they're blurry journey started for a second time.

            "The sky. Inuyasha stop." He came to a screeching halt and looked back at her the best he could.

            "Huh and what?"

            "The crow." She sat back a little and looked to the heavens.

            "The what and huh? Kagome?" He growled out the last part obviously not liking, being kept in the dark.

            "Inuyasha take to the trees, I think our possessor is in the air." She received a silent unnoticed 'oh' from the supernaturally gifted male before he jumped into the sky only to come down on a high branch then to leap again. Not to soon after they caught up with an ugly demonic bird, Kagome took aim and fired, the arrow only severed one of its wings. As the bird flopped around in the slate blue atmosphere Inuyasha used his claws and let forth golden blades of energy to slice the demon into pieces. They fell gracefully through the air, staying near the shredded carcass.

            "Kagome where is it?" She pointed to a rather large chunk and he dove his hand into it to retrieve the shard. Moments later after she had just purified the shard, their friends joined them.

            "Kagome, I wished you had asked for my assistants. I'm here now to help you now." Koga walked up to her and reached for her hands but before she could reject him Inuyasha did it for her by jumping in between them and into the wolf's face.

            "What could you have done besides flung dirt in her face?" They both growled, as they invaded each other's personal space.

            "She would have caught up with it sooner for one." The shard endowed wolf retorted.

            "Hmph, With you, the two of you would have ran right past it plus she would have been so dizzy that she wouldn't have been able to figure out that it was an aerial demon we were hunting." Inuyasha backed away and followed his arms over his chest placing his hands in the sleeves of his kimono. "I'm the better tracker anyway."

            "Yeah right." Koga backed away as well, closely mimicking the dog-demon.

            "Or she would have been to repulsed to think about anything." Inuyasha added.

            "What?!" The usually dense male leaned in again getting into Inuyasha's individual zone.

            "Would you two shut the hell up?" Kagome snapped heading back toward the path, they had once been occupying. Inuyasha sighed, trying to relax his nerves as he started after her.

            Once on the trail again the weary travelers tramped on without any more words until they came across a small village.

            "Indoors?" Miroku turned to look at everyone. The 'mature' demons ignored him while Kagome slightly shrugged but Sango was the one who complied with a nod of her head. "Alright then, I'll find the nearest logging." He started down the middle of the pathway into the village when Sango decided to tag along and lightly ran to his side. "Something the matter?"

            "Do you have any thoughts about Kagome's behavior?" She didn't look at him and continued to stare at the passing dirt in front of her.

            "Well it's been a year since this all started and Inuyasha, I suppose could have gotten on her nerves finally to the point that she's become snippety with everyone else." He furrowed his brow and shook his head, "that doesn't sound quite right. I don't know Sango, there could be multiple reasons." A shrug was his follow up ending his opinion on the matter.

            "It has been a year hasn't it?" The slayer sounded amazed.

"Perhaps a gift might cheer her up." He looked out onto the blazing horizon and watched the last of the sun disappear behind it. "Women like to receive gifts don't they?" He smiled and eyed her from under narrowly drawn eyelashes; she gave a look of exasperation but didn't say anything further.

Later that week, one evening, Kagome was about to retire when Sango caught her by the arm. "Not so fast." Kagome turned drowsily toward her female companion. "Miroku." She spun her friend around to the entrance of the main room and in popped the monk with a servant behind him.

            "Here you are." The woman held out her arms and the monk unwrapped what she cared. Kagome stared at a brand new bow and quiver of arrows.

            "The boys fetched demon materials and Miroku and I constructed them for you." She smiled at her comrades and Shippo sat with a pout, "and of course Shippo helped with the art work." She referred to the beautifully painted floral design on the quiver.

            "What's it for?" She asked coldly. Sango glanced at her before staring at everyone else.

            "We thought it might cheer you up. You've been so gloomy lately." The slayer didn't have the heart to say the complete truth, that she'd been callous and vicious with all of them.__

"Thank you, though you didn't have to." She reached out to receive the gift she was being offered but was refused when Miroku stepped in her way.

            "First you must smile."

            "Ignore him." Sango pushed him out of the way and smiled faintly as she watched Kagome examine the set closely. She picked it up and walked to her room without so much of a word let alone a smile. She knew she was being dreadfully rude and her heart was breaking because of it but her mind held up her walls. _I am to gather the jewel shards and nothing more. I understand this._


	5. Discoveries

Chapter 4

~ Discoveries ~

dc

            "She's possessed I tell ya!" Yelped the miniature fox cub but silenced when he received two adult glares.

            "No she's just got somethin' else buggin' 'er." Inuyasha growled at the little child.

            "He could be right, something could be bothering her." Miroku looked to her door.

            "But I think we should leave her be, she's not doing anything that could hurt anyone of us or anything like that so when she's ready to talk about it or whatever then…" She stopped when she noticed the weird looks she was getting. "What?!" She yelled, fuming her anger and frustration, they immediately stopped and looked at objects around the room. "As I was saying, let her work it out for herself but be there for her if she confronts you with her problems." With that out of her system Sango went to her room, the others soon did the same with the exception of Koga who went outside.

            Inuyasha was unable to sleep and got up, he wandered over to Kagome's door and slipped inside. He sat down against a wall but stayed in the neighborhood of the entrance. The position he took up tilted enough so that he could clearly see her slumbering features but also left the impression he was standing guard rather then gawking. A little while later Inuyasha's eyelids grew heavy and he could no longer keep them open.

Kagome shifted then sat up with a start. _Inuyasha? What on Earth? Why is he here again? _She glanced at him. _Is this a sign? Have I chosen incorrectly? _She clenched handfuls of the comforter in her hands, turning her knuckles white at one point. _Does Inuyasha want me to stay here…with him? Could I…would I…be happy here? _She gave a faint blush to the thought. She knew she wouldn't be cut off from the future world but the only reason she'd become a visitor to that world would be if Inuyasha wanted her to stay in this era. She looked over at him and crawled out of her bedding and across the floor to his sleeping form. Her hand just natural went up to stroke his face and after a moment, she retracted it upon realizing what she was doing. He stirred then opened his eyes; she froze and stared at him with wide eyes. 

            "Kagome?" He moved slightly, readjusting so he could face her.

            "Why are you here? Did you have another 'dream'?" She murmured turning away from him.

            "No, I just…couldn't…" He also looked away from her, but his incomplete sentence had drawn enough of her curiosity out that she turned back to him.

            "Couldn't?" She leaned in unintentionally and the empty expression she had had also changed to a soft child like look, which made Inuyasha fidget.

            "I couldn't…sleep." A vague blush crept across his features.

            "Looked like you were doing just fine to me." She let a loose smirk shine briefly from her lightly tanned complexion when she saw his blush deepen to an embarrassing crimson.

            "Well I got up and…wanted…I just thought I should check on you. Make sure you were okay…you know, since I was already awake." He tilted his head down to let his wildly shaggy bangs fall over his eyes but it didn't hide the fact that his embarrassment had spread across his face.

            "Inuyasha." She whispered with a smile and at that moment her brain shut off and her heart began to race. He looked up at her, his skin rosy now and she looked at him with soft caring eyes; eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. She leaned in and he imitated her, their lips were just centimeters from each other and her eyelids grew heavy while her breathing picked up in speed. She could feel his fiery breath fan across her lips as they moved in and a moment later she could feel them glide across hers, by then her eyes were practically closed and she was lost in her senses. They seemed more alert then usual and sweltering heat seemed to flare up with each brush of his flesh across her fervidly skin, muscles were tightening and tremors of coldness vibrated down her back and it was such a rush.

            The half-breed moved from her face to hide his own in the crook of her neck and it seemed that her hands had a mind of their own as they shot up to his shoulders, she griped them tightly and pulled him closer. He responded by placing a soft feathery kiss upon a certain spot and Kagome took in a sharp breath. She didn't panic, it had always felt right when they were embracing and she longed for it so much. However, they became frustrated when interrupted by a hair-raising shriek that startled them both. 

She blinked and immediately pulled back from him after her head came plummeting down to reality. Kagome straightened her top and grabbed her new bow & arrow set before going to find out what was going on. Inuyasha sat there and cursed under his breath when he gained back his senses. _Who or what ever it is who did that will pay dearly._ He had finally gotten up his nerve to go soft and express what he felt and she had giving in as well, it had been perfect but some one just had to disrupt them. _Koga, if you have anything to do with this I'll kill you!_ Inuyasha growled as he exited the room and when out in the main room he could barely make out Kagome's figure. She sat hunched down by an adjacent wall ready to strike and he just knew she couldn't see anything, there was no light and he could just make out her eyes darting around the room. He approached her slowly and cautiously ready to run at any sign that indicated she was going to fire. When he was close enough, he saw her nose twitch; he froze immediately and watched as she focused her arrow in the opposite direction of him. He smiled weakly as he stood beside her.

"What do you see?" She asked in an undertone.

"Nothing so far. Do you sense anything?" His eyes and ears continued to stand on high alert.

"No, I didn't recognize the voice did you?"

"Not really." He blushed slightly at remembering why he hadn't.

"I'm going to Sango's room, check on Miroku." She crept gracefully but swiftly across the floor to get to the warriors quarters, Inuyasha rolled on his heel and started to head for the monk's compartments when a grunt followed by a thump came from Kagome's direction. He spun around just in time to see her form slice through the tense air and away from Sango's door.

"Kagome!" The preternatural male bounded to her side, kneeling temporarily to scoop her up into his arms, he stepped back and watched a dark shadow claw at the wall. At that moment, Miroku entered and saw the creature as well and easily took care of it with a spell scroll. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. Is Lady Kagome alright?" The crossbred demon looked to his cherished cargo to make sure and nodded when he heard her heart steadily beating within her chest. "I'm going to go check on Sango."

"Miroku." Inuyasha warned.

"Yes, I know but this is strictly out of concern." He raised a hand to wave Inuyasha on and walked to Sango's door. He disappeared behind the straw mat and a moment later, a loud crack was heard.

"Mi-ro-ku! You pervert!" The amorous monk exited a breath later with a nonchalant appearance but as he turned to go into his room Inuyasha caught sight of a red mark.

"Monk, you never learn do you?" The fire rat clothed demon smirked at the lecherous holy-man.

"A smack in the face is worth that sight any day." His face changed to a blissful smile.

"Oh you dirty little bastard!" The air whistled, then a pot became visible as it slammed into the back of the monk's head. Inuyasha chuckled softly and carried Kagome back to her quarters.

He laid her upon her bedding and covered her up but remained at her side. In the morning, Kagome awoke to a splitting headache and a bump on the head. She slowly sat up and noticed a particular half-bred demon beside her. _He stayed with me all night? Oh, gods… _Her complete memory of the events of the night past came back in a flood of overwhelming emotions. She shuddered at the thought for two reasons. She scolded herself for the second reason; the memory of him set her body a blaze with deep-rooted desires.

Quietly she dressed and gathered her things, she was surprised when he didn't show any signs of hearing her. _Just how tired is he? _She glared at him but the moment she caught sight of his angelic sleeping face her heart sank and her anger dissolved. Kagome stood there for a moment before the sound of rustling people in the main room caught her attention. _Right. _She turned on her heel and went through the mat as quietly as possible.

"Good morning Kagome." Sango greeted her with a cheery smile, despite last nights 'problems'. 

"Morning." She dropped her things by the fire and noticed for a second looks of despair on her friends' faces. "Anybody know what that thing was last night?" She asked in a regular tone and pulled breakfast out.

"I've never seen such a creature." Shippo shook his head as he spoke and Sango merely nodded in agreement.

"Miroku, what about you? You destroyed it." He looked stunned.

"How did you know? You were supposed to be unconscious." He bent over and invaded a little too much of Kagome's personal space annoying both Kagome herself and Koga.

"The room is practically drowning in your magic."

"But that could be from when I did my exorcism." He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Miroku I think I can tell the difference by now, besides the room wasn't this engulfed in magic before I went to bed and Inuyasha tends to leave behind evidence that he killed something, so see there are two perfectly good facts." She glared at him then shoved his face away from hers.

"She has a point priest." Koga intervened, coming up next to Kagome she in turn ignored him and continued with preparations for breakfast. After everyone ate, Kagome became silently worried about Inuyasha. _He should have been up ages ago. _She rose without a word and walked back to the room. 

She peered in through the mat and saw that he wasn't there. She came all the way in and noticed the wooden bars broken in the window. _What the hell?! Where did he go?_ She closed her eyes to see if she could sense anything. _Nothing, no shard, no Naraku, no demon and no Kikyo. _She furrowed her brow and walked to the window to scan the surrounding area. _Nothing. _Kagome didn't understand, there was nothing that gave any explanation. _He wouldn't just take off like that, would he?_ She shook her head and did an about face to rejoin her friends.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as they were leaving the village.

"He took off somewhere." Kagome stopped and closed her eyes. The others stopped as well and turned to stare at her.

"What's she doing?" Sango leaned into Miroku to keep her question as quite as possible and he in turn just shrugged.

"He's not to far." Kagome opened her eyes and looked to the fox cub on her shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Sango took a few steps forward.

"He never wanders to far from me and I can sense exactly were he is." She smiled faintly at the female companion and continued their traveling.

"You can sense him? Since when?" Sango walked along side her.

"Over time I was able to pick out his aura and locate it. I can't do it as easily as locating jewel shards but I suppose it'll get easier with time." She continued to look forward as they carried on conversation.

"How do you know it's _his_ aura?" Miroku asked from behind them.

"I'm not sure, I just know it is. I can feel his soul when he's close to me and so it became familiar – and so I just know where he's at." She narrowed her eyes, then closed them and shook her head before concentrating on the road ahead.

"Hard to describe?" Sango turned toward her slightly before refocusing her attention ahead as well.

"Mmm…I don't know whether it's because of his demon blood or not but his soul, his aura – his very being…I can feel it and it has a certain feel about it." She narrowed her eyes once more.

"I think I understand." Sango smiled at her when Kagome turned to glance at her.

"Well that's good do you mind explaining it us?" Miroku asked, sounding his confusion. Koga on the other hand wasn't paying attention anymore. _She can feel him, his aura, his soul…can she or could she feel mine? _

"Kagome? Can you feel where I'm at…I mean when I'm not in sight that is?" Shippo rotated his upper body to glare at the wolf demon.

"Of course she can, you have jewel shards." He shook his head before turning around again. Koga growled at the youngster before forming a new question.

"Can you sense me not the jewel shards?" He sounded desperate and Kagome wasn't sure how to respond. Of course she couldn't sense 'him' she could just sense the jewel shards in his body and his demonic aura but that was just in a generic way. She could tell Shippo and him from Sesshomaru and Naraku but that was it. Luckily for her, a large lizard demon came charging from the forest and headed straight for them. Everyone readied for battle but the lizard was torn to shreds in a matter of heartbeats. Gold lights tore through its body as if it were nothing more then air itself.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said aloud by mistake, the others looked to her then to the mess. She started to walk to parts and was greeted by a blur of red. A nanosecond later, everyone could see it was in fact the half-breed; they had all become familiar with, "is this why you left this morning?" She indicated she was referring to the demon in front of them.

"Sort of, I had smelled human blood not to long after you left the room and it was just to strong to leave uninvestigated. That's when I discovered this fella tearing apart a village not to far from here, he ran from me and well you know the rest." He turned from her to the disembodied parts scattered everywhere. "He doesn't have a jewel shard does he? It doesn't seem like he would." He turned back to her and she shook her head agreeing with him. "Well then lets get going." He knelt down indicating for her to climb on. She sat loosely on him and when Shippo went to get on the now transformed fire cat, she gave him a look of permission. He smiled widely and bounded over to them. Inuyasha growled when he felt the fox demon wriggle his way between him and Kagome but the dog-demon went ignored.

"Kagome, why are we…well?" He looked around to everyone.

As if reading his mind, Kagome was able to answer the jumbled question correctly. "Shippo," she looked to him, "the scent of rain is heavy in the air." She pulled her gaze from him to the sky.

"Really brat you should be paying more attention to what's going on around you," sniped Inuyasha.

"Come on let's get going, the air is still to cool and the rain will make it colder. I don't want to be caught out in this shower." Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder indicating they were indeed ready to go. She felt his muscles move and then they were soaring through the air. She could feel parts of her body responding to his as she continued to feel his muscles working to quicken their pace. At some point Shippo started to dose off and she whispered to Inuyasha to drop back to Kirara. "Sango will you take him?" She lifted a slightly protesting fox child to hand him over to the demon exterminator she reached out a hand to take him. It wasn't uncommon that she'd do that and when Sango had asked her why once, she had responded for his safety. As soon as the kid was securely in the woman's hands Inuyasha sped up again putting distance between them and the rest of the group.

"Inuyasha you don't have to be up front." Sango commented. "Kirara won't bite…well you that is." She released a small chuckle and Kirara meowed in her deep fierce way.

"Inuyasha doesn't like to be so clumped together." Kagome answered before he could, Inuyasha just smiled at her answer. _She's gotten quite familiar with the way I think. I didn't think she paid that much attention._ He took a few additional gigantic leaps and put more space between them. Koga was bringing up the rear and deep in thought. _What did Inuyasha mean when he said 'after you left the room'? I had already been in the main room when Kagome came out of hers. _He almost tripped. _Does that mean he was in HER ROOM? _His mind screamed out. Koga's anger mounted as he looked to see the woman of his dreams with the mutt. _She wouldn't? She's been so cold to everyone even him. Why would she let…? _Koga let himself fall a little farther behind to loose site of the disgusting picture of Kagome hugging Inuyasha's body.


	6. More

Chapter 5

~ More ~

dc

            "Inuyasha?" She whispered, trying to take no notice of the sweltering heat that was starting to rise within her.

            "Yes?" His voice cracked.

            "Nothing." She changed her mind, after noticing him twitch his nose again then licked his lips. _What's he smelling? _Kagome let out a measured lungful of air as she felt the waves of desire start to mount again. _After last night, my body's become more responsive to his. _Inuyasha touched down to leap into the air again, which jolted her off to the side a little, his back twisted and she felt his muscles massage her groin. She bit down on her tongue to suppress a moan that rose. She swallowed hard and realigned herself in the center of his back. Kagome sighed and focused on the sight ahead trying to restrain her yearning body from doing something she may come to regret later.

            Inuyasha was having difficultly concentrating on the trail he was leaping. Kagome's arousal scent was wreaking havoc on his body. He longed to dash off into the woods and satisfy them both but he had to focus on the task at hand. _It's going to rain soon and if we are caught out in this, the girls could fall ill. _He dampened his lips again and switched to breathing out his mouth. Kagome's desire still lingered on his brain as well as her scent at his sensitive nose. He could still feel the protruding parts of his body responding to her need. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to carry her. _He heard a murmur as he touched down and his body went rigid. _Oh…gods. _Inuyasha's eyes rolled up into his head as he continued to hear, smell and touch her.

            Unintentionally, Kagome let her hands slide from his shoulders to his chest and grasped handfuls of his red outer kimono. She had to gain some self-control for multiple reasons, so she took in a deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. _Deep soothing breaths, Kagome._ Her hands unclenched his clothing and returned to their station upon his shoulders. 

Inuyasha sighed a sigh of relief and despair, her arousal scent was almost nonexistent now, which ended his torture but on the other hand he wondered what had turned her off. 

"Kagome?" He whispered.

"Hm?" She sighed.

"You all right?"

"Yeah." She answered a little to chipper for her liking but decided it was okay when she noticed him relax.

They traveled a small distance further until they reached a very tiny village. Miroku got the humans lodging at the head master's home but the demons were refused. Inuyasha sat in a tree at the edge of the forest near by. _Bastard._ He growled, frightening the little fox hiding in one of his sleeves. His nerves settled a bit at remembering Kagome's reaction.

"What?! Why not?" She practically screeched. 

"They're filthy demons, is why." The old man retorted.

"They certainly are not you little – " Miroku cut her off and explained it had been a very hard traveling day. The elderly man seemed to forget the out burst and left them alone.

"I'm not staying here." She growled and pushed the monk out of her way; everyone seemed to sigh in relief.

"It seems she's back to her old self." Miroku commented. Everyone else just nodded in agreement. Inuyasha went out after her and dragged her back in kicking and screaming.

"Shh." He ordered as he put her down, by then everyone else with the exception of Shippo had gone their separate ways. "Kagome please just bite your tongue and stay here. This weather will make you sick." He gave her a harsh look but couldn't quite mask the worry in his eyes.

"On one condition." She crossed her arms practically becoming a mirror image of Inuyasha when he becomes stubborn or stern.

"What?" She eyed him before relaxing and approaching cautiously him.

"You'll take care of Shippo," he blinked. _That's it? _He nodded and looked past her to the fox. Kagome turned around and held out her arms to the boy, who quickly went running into her embrace.

"Shippo promise me you'll stay with Inuyasha." He nodded; the priestess gave him another hug before handing him over. She gave them a concerned smile as they slipped out the door into the cold rain that had just started and didn't look to be letting up anytime soon. 

"Kagome?" She turned at the sound of her name and ended up facing Sango.

"Yes?" She answered smoothly.

"Are you happy?" Kagome looked stunned.

"What do you mean, Sango?" Her friend gave her a smile.

"You had us worried there for a while. What changed?" Sango motioned the girl to follow her, the two women went into a private room and Sango lit another candle. They sat down on their futons and readied to continue their tête-à-tête.

"I'm truly sorry for everything, the way I've behaved the past couple of weeks…" She looked down at her hands.

"It's alright Kagome. Were you having an internal battle?" The priestess looked up at the slayer. "I went through the same thing remember. This journey has been a hard one, all of us loosing some one important to us.

"Or might." Kagome added softly.

"Was that the reason for the coldness?" She looked up at Sango.

"Not completely. I had thought I didn't belong here and that my only purpose for _visiting_ was to complete the jewel… then leave with it." She dropped her gaze and nibbled on her thumbnail. 

"And Now?" Persisted the demon exterminator.

"Now? Now I'm not sure. I want to stay here I suppose."

"But?" Kagome looked at her female friend.

"But I'm not sure I should, I don't belong here." Sango smiled.

"You belong any place where you have people who love you unconditionally, like here and in the future. Remember you don't have to really choose, both worlds are open to you."

"So long as I have the jewel." Kagome cut in.

"No." She looked up in surprise to see Miroku sneaking into their room. "I'm not sure it's the jewel that let's you crossover." He whispered.

"Then what does?" Sango replied.

"I've been speaking with Kaede lately and the two of us think it may have something to do with your priestess powers and a combination with your feelings that let you crossover."

"What?" Both women gasped.

"Look at Inuyasha, he can crossover with out a jewel shard, remember the story of when Yura attacked, both of you crossed over with out any fragments then too."

"Gosh Kagome he actually has a point." She turned to the monk. "Now get out of here before you get caught and we get thrown out." She gave him a sly smile for a moment before her face turned deadly serious.

"Come on, Kagome let's get some sleep."

"Alright." Outside a little distance away Inuyasha sat, listening to the whole dialogue. He had given part of the exchange little thought, instead he was focusing on was the part before the Monk's appearance. _Kagome didn't feel she belonged?_ He sighed, that was exactly why Kikyo and he had fallen in love. Course he wasn't so sure it could be called love anymore. Being around these people, especially Kagome, were giving him new feelings, feelings he had never had before. He worried Kagome would choose Koga over him that he'd loose one of them in a battle or something. 

Then there was Kagome herself, the girl made every part of his body feel alive, made currents of what only could be described as lighting bolts flow through him in a good way, a _very_ good way. She made him feel calm, at peace, whatever you wanted to call it. He supposed it was like everything you saw on a warm spring day, birds chirping, flowers blossoming and the sun just shining with all its might. A raindrop fell directly in his eye, he blinked, course today was nothing like that. The sun fell and so did the temperature. What was worst was he lost his demon side.

"Inuyasha?" Came a small voice from inside his sleeve.

"I know runt. Blast the New Moon." He gritted through his teeth.

"This is bad. That old geezer still won't let you in will he?" The fox peered out and Inuyasha growled. The boy was right but Inuyasha could have snuck inside then out again the next morning but Koga would squeal on him, he just knew it. Kagome looked out the window, she couldn't sleep but it wasn't a problem for her roommate and somewhere during the evening Kirara had snuck in.

Kagome smiled and turned her attention back to the window. _Why hadn't Inuyasha done the same thing?_ Her mind began to wander but it abruptly stopped when she noticed the moon missing. _The night of the New Moon._

"Inuyasha." She left the window and quietly packed up her things, left a note for Sango and silenced Kirara. "Don't worry, I'm going to him, he needs me." She smiled at the fire cat and left when it purred in response. Kagome opened an umbrella and headed for the tree she could see Inuyasha occupying. "Inuyasha?" She half whispered, she knew she had to be a bit louder then normal but she really didn't want to awaken Koga.

"Kagome are you insane!" Came a sharp hiss from above, shortly after the comment she saw him slowly start to come down. _He's soaked clean through._ He dropped down next to her and gave her a quick scowl. "What the hell – " She cut him off with a hand over his mouth.

"My sleeping bag is waterproof." She pushed him more around the tree and stopped then looked around. "We can spread it out over that branch." She moved his head with the hand clamped over his mouth to show him a low sitting branch. "We can use rocks to secure it to the ground. I've also got two thermal blankets, and some straw mats. She smiled at his bemused face. "They're very warm, very…and we can use the mats to cover the wet ground." She answered his silent question apparently well, he growled but didn't verbally complain. _Why bother? _He handed her Shippo in trade for the sleeping bad, he hadn't a problem unzipping it after watching her do it so much. After a while, they had their shelter set up and were inside enjoying the dryness. Shippo was out like a light while the other two sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment. Kagome broke it by turning to her bag; she pulled out a pair of green jog pants and slipped them on under her skirt. She pulled at the waste to bring the damp clothing down over her now covered legs. Inuyasha sat watching, he know what to make of her, she had come up with all this so quickly and it was strange to be the one being looked after, it almost made him feel inadequate or something. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He answered lazily; his body language was set in a dreamy state and she tried hard not to laugh. Reality didn't become real until he felt warm hands on his chest.

"What?" He grabbed for them and looked her in the eyes.

"You need to get out of those before you freeze and since you were off in lalaland I thought I'd…" Her little explanation fell short of its finish line and she blushed. Inuyasha grinned which only seemed to deepen her blush.

"You'd what? Undress me?" His grin quickly turned evil and she knew exactly what he was after. She tried her hardest not too but the blush deepened anyway.

"I hate you." She growled lowly, Inuyasha's face only lightened with more amusement. He leaned forward and grazed her lips with his own but retreated shortly after. She blinked and looked him in the eyes, he came back the kiss lasted a little longer then the first but they still parted rather quickly. He judged her reaction and had a strong urge to keep going, he was surprised when she was the one to initiate the next meeting. Again though it was a moderate kiss, which left him greatly unsatisfied. It led him to his next action, leaning forward and seizing her mouth in a very passionate kiss. She was shocked at first but quickly gave into temptation; she placed her hands on the side of his head and pushed back against his lips while lifting herself from her sitting position in front of him. His legs unfolded from their Indian style arrangement and he brought her closer by wrapping his arms around her waste. The air was forced out from between them and her mouth took lead as it came to be on top. They pulled apart a moment later panting heavily, Kagome dipped her head beside his and he could feel her breath cascade down his partly exposed chest. He pulled her back and they stared into each other's lust filled eyes. They had started to dive into another hormone-crazed kiss when the stirring of a young fox made them freeze. Both turned to look at him and sighed in relief when he didn't awaken. "Mmm…that was to close." Kagome pressed her lips together as she backed away.

"What do you mean? Getting caught or…" He didn't have the courage to finish and luckily he didn't have to, she uncomfortably knew what he meant. They looked at each other for a long moment before she turned away. She knelt before the second blanket and she began to unfold it. After a moment she turned back to him, their eyes met and she became even more nervous.

"Inuyasha…" He crawled to her but she countered by crawling to Shippo. Inuyasha sighed and pulled the coverlet around his shoulders. Kagome snuggled into the blanket with Shippo and fell right to sleep. Morning came and Inuyasha felt hot, he opened his eyes and realized he was still surrounded by Kagome's special blanket. As soon as he shrugged it off, he felt his temperature drop to normal. _Ah, the ups to being a half demon._ His eyes wondered around and stopped when they reached the other two creatures that were sharing the shelter with him. They looked adorable snuggled up together he smiled unconsciously while staring at them.

Inuyasha's keen sense of hearing noticed someone outside the little dwelling. He went to twitch his nose but it was to late and more morning rays were let in as Koga's head appeared. A moment passed before his blinking eyes absorbed the situation and he growled in warning, Inuyasha glared back. The growling and maybe even the tension aroused Kagome from her slumber. "What's going on Inuyasha?" She yawned but her eyes went wide as a blur went zooming past her. "Inuyasha?" When he didn't respond she looked to where there seemed to be some sort of fight going on. Through the flaps of her sleeping bag she could just make out the two males as they rolled around on the ground trying to pin the other down for a finishing attack. "Inuyasha." She stood up and hit her head on the branch above making her fall on her butt. Kagome managed to crawl out but remained sitting not to far away from the two males who were after her heart. They continued to wrestle around trying to kill each other and didn't even notice the scent of her blood. Her hand went to inspect it and concluded she was all right just a little bump. The blood was coming from a scratch near the bruise. She finally looked back at the creatures radiating testosterone. "What the hell are you two doing?" She yelled.

They froze and gawked at her, Kagome knew it was a bit of a dumb question, she should have asked what had set them off not what they were doing. However, it didn't much matter, when she yelled and swore nothing else in the statement mattered to them. 

"This mutt – " Koga began.

"He's not a mutt, he didn't do anything wrong and I swear if you two don't separate I'll scream Koga and Inuyasha are secret lovers at the top of my lungs. Sango and Miroku aren't that far away." She huffed and at the same moment, Shippo crawled out to join them. The males tried to disentangle but it proved harder then they thought, after a minute of growling and swearing they separated. Koga walked over to Kagome while Inuyasha remained on the ground.

"Kagome – "

"Koga could you do me a tremendous favor?" She looked up at him batting her eye lashes and smiled sweetly. _Gonna have to do a little flirting to get what I want. _He smiled back and nodded his head. "Can you fetch some _good_ fire wood for _me_?" His smile brightened and he glanced at Inuyasha, Kagome flashed the hybrid a certain look.

"Kagome – " He responded.

"I don't want to hear it Inuyasha, I'm very upset with you." He gave a hurt look, then became angry and 'hmphed' while looking away and crossing his arms in a little tantrum. Koga laughed and turned his full attention on his potential mate.

"Don't worry I won't disappoint you." He smiled sweetly again before using the jewels to disappear, after making sure the wolf was a good distances away Inuyasha finally approached the young priestess. Kagome glanced at Shippo to see the youngster had fallen back to sleep. Inuyasha helped her to her feet and she in turned smiled dreamily at him.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?" His head tilted to the side and he began to inspect the river of brood coming down the side of her face.

"Oh I'm fine." She answered snapping out of her daydream. "Nicely done by the way, you were very believable." She complimented on his earlier performance.

"I would have thought you were serious except you gave me a beautiful smile right before…" He blushed and looked away suddenly finding the forest edge more interesting. Kagome actually started to panic thinking he was sensing something but she wasn't and he continued to blushed which made her smile. She stepped forward, putting her hands on his smooth, bare chest. Inuyasha's head snapped around to face her; she had his undivided attention now. He stared at her hands and she became a little embarrassed but mentally took a deep breath and slid them up to his face bringing it to hers. At first she just grazed his lips before applying a little more pressure and letting them linger against his skin but she let it only last a breath or two before retracting out of his personal space.

Inuyasha licked his lips and pursued hers, connecting with a little more force then she had used. Kagome was a tad surprised by his forwardness and felt her body begin to betray her mind. At the last minute she pulled back by pressing her hands against his chest for help, his skin was warmer, much warmer then it had been just a moment ago. Her eyes met his and she almost collapsed right there, he had such lust swarming around in those pure golden irises that her knees went weak and she unconsciously leaned against him wanting more. Her head tipped back calling out to him to kiss her again, wanting the touch and feel of his skin against hers once more, she shut off her mind deciding to give into the passion. _More Inuyasha, I just want…more._

Inuyasha's blood was racing in his veins, his head dipped inching closer to hers, and he just wanted to taste a little more of her. _Just a little more…_ Kagome's hand grazed his left peck and his body went rigid, his mouth dove down to hers. She almost wanted to pull back, it was a crushing kiss not at all romantic like the first and maybe the second…but this wasn't bad either. Maybe that was why she stayed and kissed him back, after a heartbeat, she felt the urge to open her mouth. Inuyasha's tongue slithered its way in gently coaxing hers to come out and play, it didn't take much, Kagome was slightly more experienced then he thought.

"Aw, look at you two." Shippo cooed. They separated immediately and blushed a deep crimson. "I don't think Koga will be to happy but he's not really important anyway, is he?" Kagome blinked blankly at his comment. He was right, Koga would be heart broken and she knew what that was like. Every time she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together, she first felt like throwing up then she just wanted to die. _And what about Kikyo?_


	7. Kiss & Tell

Chapter 6

~ Kiss & Tell ~

dc

            The small brigade met in the village and left as soon as possible but something was amiss, Koga concluded. _None of them are behaving normally. _He eyed Kagome who seemed off in her own little world and not a very pleasant one at that. Sango and Miroku were avoiding each and seemed nervous or embarrassed about something, maybe both. Inuyasha and Shippo were a good couple of jumps ahead of everyone, the little fox seemed wound up and playful about something. The dog just seemed to be ignoring him, which was just wrong on so many levels.

            "Did I miss something last night?" He finally asked.

            "Kagome." Inuyasha hollered over his shoulder. She looked to him from the passing scenery and jogged up next to him disregarding Koga's question.

            "Yeah?" She answered.

"I've caught the scent of a hot springs." He replied without looking at her.

            "That's what you called her for?" Growled Shippo.

            "Why else would I?" He gritted out.

            "Well – " He was muffled by Kagome.

            "Let's go get Sango and enjoy a nice hot bath. A Shippo?" She gave him an odd look, which made him settled down and comply. "Hey Sango," she waited for her female friend to catch up, "there's a hot springs near by." They smiled at each other.

            "Oh good I could use a hot soak." She replied.

            "Inuyasha." Kagome called out, he turned slightly to show her she had his attention, "protect us will you." All three of them eyed Miroku then Koga.

            "What?" They responded together. The girls weren't sure about Koga but they couldn't forget he was a healthy young male who was capable of spying on them or at least Kagome. Inuyasha was their safety net because he didn't seem that interested in sex and could also be punished by the wrath of Kagome and her spells. Sango smiled as the four of them separated from the three mature males. She supposed Koga could feel the same wrath and maybe even Miroku but… Her mind stopped functioning at the mere mention of him and she blushed at something.

            "Sango?" Shippo inquired, studying the blush and look of her eyes.

            "Did something happen last night after I left?" Kagome leaned forward to look past Shippo who was perched on her shoulder.

            "I…um…well you see…" Sango's blush deepened. "There was a little rat demon and Miroku and I easily took care of it. The elder told us whatever we wanted we could have…Miroku…so we…" By now a massive crimson splotch covered most of her face.

            "Yeah?" Two voices became one and inquiring eyes peered at her with much anticipation.

"How long is this going to take?" Koga huffed in impatience.

            "This time is usually spent relaxing Koga, just as they are." The lecherous monk replied.

            "For you maybe." Inuyasha barked. "I'm stuck playing babysitter." He barked.

            "I don't need one. I'd never do anything to displease or _dissatisfy_ her." The wolf shot the canine a spiteful look. Inuyasha didn't give a retort but just looked off in the woods trying to hide his smug face. Koga looked at Miroku then back at Inuyasha and back again at the monk. "You've been acting strange too." His eyes glanced at the half-breed at the mention of his last word. "Did something happen with that demon exterminator?" Miroku formed a faded blush across the bridge of his nose.

            "What makes you think that? I mean…um…that is…why did she say - no of course not. Nothing happened." Miroku cleared his throat after he finished his mini monolog. By then Inuyasha had turned his attention to the stammering monk and away from thoughts of Kagome bathing.

            "What was that monk?" He snickered, Koga smirked as well.

            "Lady Sango…"He cleared his throat again. "…and I simply killed a demon rat last night." Miroku rearranged his hands in his sleeves and looked rather nervous.

"Come on Sango what happened?" Kagome asked as she slid into the steaming water.

            "Yeah do tell." Shippo sang as he splashed around.

            "Sango." Kagome practically whined, the other woman evaded her friends prying eyes.

            "Um…" She replied but then something seemed to strike her. "Kagome what happened with Inuyasha last night?" She smirked as the magically inclined girl backed away slightly sliding deeper into the hot liquid.

            "What do you mean?" She tried to ask innocently, while washing her arms.

            "You spent the night with him." Sango answered bluntly.

            "And Shippo…and it's not like I haven't before remember? Besides Inuyasha isn't a letch so I can sleep beside him and know I won't be groped." Kagome's voice cracked a bit during her detailed response, Shippo swam around with a smirk on his face.

            "Kagome have you ever kissed Inuyasha or him you?" A slight pinkish tint crossed Sango's nose and she played with her fingers anxiously.

            "Why?" Kagome jumped back as if the warrior next to her were going to bite or attack her. "Why do you ask?" She questioned settling more into the discussion.

            "No reason." Sango rushed out and turned away but a little to late, Kagome had already seen the deep blush appear.

            "Gee Miroku I think something else happened," teased Inuyasha.

            "Really," Koga contributed, both demons wore a mocking expression.

            "Nothing happened. End of story." The monk replied. "Besides the focus should be on Inuyasha who spent the night with Kagome." Miroku said the last part of his response methodically for Koga to understand all of it.

            "That's right Mutt-face." The wolf demon turned to the third young male sitting around the fire.

            "Shippo was with us the whole time." He answered trying to defuse the potential fight.

            "And I'm suppose to believe you." Koga dimly retorted.

            "Good one." Miroku added sarcastically.

            "Well then I guess that means I could have said 'I took her until the sun rose' and it wouldn't have matter…because after all you don't believe a word I say." Inuyasha made a sassy impression of Koga in the last part of his statement.

            "Why you!" Roared the wolf and rose from his seat.

            "Oh pipe down the both of you." Miroku ordered with slight annoyance, he turned to the full-blooded. "You know she's not that kind of girl." He turned to the other, "and I'm sure Kagome would have sat you for that last comment, you should have waited." He chuckled to himself out of sheer amusement.

            "Oh shut up, letch." Inuyasha retorted.

"Sango." The young woman turned at the call of her name. "I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have been so nosy."

            "No it's ok." The exterminator smiled. "You know…um…" She looked to see Shippo off playing with Kirara. "…him and I…well we sort of…"

            "Yeah?" Kagome's eyebrows rose.

            "Kissed." The priestess wanted to fall over like she saw in the cartoons.

            "Kissed?! That's it? The way you two have been acting I thought maybe…well you know." She wiggled her brow indicating something; Sango took a few steps back.

            "Kagome." She stated in shock and disbelief at what she had just heard.

            "Well…" Kagome smiled then shrugged and began to laugh. "Since we're telling kissing secrets…then yes Inuyasha and I've kissed." Sango's eyes widened and she leaned forward.

            "Who kissed whom?" She inquired.

            "Which time?" Both women giggled.

            "What's going on?" Shippo asked coming over to them with the fire cat.

            "Nothing." Kagome responded. "Just girl talk." She added after seeing his skeptical look.

            "Kirara where're the boys?" Sango asked her feline friend.

            "Inuyasha's over there." Kagome answered thoughtlessly.

            "That's right Kagome's sensing power has grown a bunch." Shippo explained to no one.

            "I imagine the others are with him. I sense another demon with jewel shards and no evil aura." Sango followed the kind girl's eyes into the forest.

            "Well then let's get some lunch into our bellies and hit the trail again." She suggested and the little group of four headed in the direction of their friends' camp.


	8. Pain

Chapter 7

~ Pain ~

dc

            "Inuyasha?" Kagome called from the base of a tree.

            "Hmm…" He responded.

            Can I sleep with you?" She asked nervously, she was still a tad shaken from a battle that had occurred shortly after their lunch break. He hopped down and gathered her in his arms then returned to the branch he'd been occupying. Kagome sighed with relief, feeling completely safe in his company. She snuggled into his chest the best she could basking in the warmth and protection his body offered.

            "Better, Kagome?" He asked sensing her uneasiness.

            "Mmm." She replied in a dreamy voice. "I always do…when I'm with you." Her tone hadn't really changed but the volume had dropped several notches. Inuyasha smiled and tightened his grip.

            Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and snuggled further into the warmth surrounding her. "Kagome." A gentle but mature male voice sounded the syllables of her name.

            "No." She responded and heard a deep chuckle. Her face brightened when she remembered where she was and she just snuggled in deeper.

            "Come on now." His hands gripped her shoulders and tried to pull her back but she wouldn't have it.

            "No, no, no." She turned a little more and wrapped her arms around him; her hands came to grip his kimonos. Inuyasha smiled and decided to let her have her way. He stopped pulling and just embraced her. "I don't ever want to move," and that was no lie; she was perfectly contempt just being with him. The dog demon smiled and nuzzled her, she responded with a satisfied giggle. Everything was perfect in her mind not one thing to worry about, no Naraku, Kikyo, sacred jewel, evil demons or most importantly school. She smiled with great happiness.

            "Kagome." Called a weary Shippo, she pulled her head up just far enough to see the demon pup sitting on a thin branch very close to them.

            "Morning Shippo." She responded, he smiled back still very tired. "Come." She beckoned, he was a bit hesitant because of Inuyasha but decided to risk it. The child was a bit surprised when the short-tempered male showed no signs of hostility towards him. He snuggled into Kagome's chest, which she in turn did to Inuyasha. 

            "Kagome I wish we could stay like this for ever." He whispered, Inuyasha looked down to see her smile but otherwise not move. _I wonder if this reminds Shippo of his parents._ Inuyasha started to pity the little one but his attention was drawn by a rustling noise from below. He turned his head and looked down, Miroku was up starting a new fire, but Sango was still very much asleep. The observer was shocked to see the lecherous monk keep his hands to himself. _Something 'must' have happened between them. _He concluded as he watched the human begin breakfast. His eyes went back to the two creatures in his lap; Shippo seemed to be asleep again while Kagome appeared to be simply enjoying the company around her. Inuyasha smiled then noticed the 'wimpy wolf' entering the clearing. He yawned and stretched, looked around then noticed Kagome missing; he began to panic to say the least.

            "Where's Kagome?" Koga demanded, his eyes darting in every direction.

            "Relax Koga. Kagome and Shippo are with Inuyasha." Miroku replied.

            "Relax? Are you crazy? I can't relax with that mutt…being…her…" The wolf began to see red.

            "Koga, what Kagome does and does not do is completely up to her." The monk informed an inflamed, jealous wolf demon.

            "She's mine." He growled; Inuyasha watched intensely as veins became more visible with each passing moment. Kagome shifted slightly, bringing Shippo closer to her heart. _Something feels wrong and Inuyasha's grip has become so tight._

            "Inuyasha." His hold became tighter to the point she thought he was going to break her in half. "Inuyasha your arms, I can barely breathe." She whispered, they immediately loosened but remained firm.

            "You ugly bastard let her go!" Koga's roar rang throughout the forest. Sango sat up with a start and tried to blink the sleep away from her eyes. Inuyasha growled and his grasp tightened again. Kagome pulled her head up as far as she could and just managed to peak over his arm. _Ack. They're at it again._ Her eyes widened in dismay. _Oh know…oh Koga._ Kagome pushed against Inuyasha but he made it very difficult for her to sit up his claws pierced the sleeves of her school uniform stopping dangerously close to her flesh.

            "Inuyasha." She spoke harshly, he relaxed and she finally was able to sit up straight, putting Shippo down next to her. Koga's rage snapped, Kagome sensed the jewel shards' powers activate and before she knew it he had shot into the air. "Koga!" She yelled in a stern voice but he paid no heed and went to attack Inuyasha who tried to move to counter but he just wasn't in a good position. _If I get up at all I'll knock Kagome off and it's a long way down. _Time seemed to freeze as a bright light encircled him throwing Koga back. "I'm sorry." Kagome sang sadly. Inuyasha blinked in surprise. _That came from her?! _ "Down, Inuyasha." He looked at her not because of the command but for the tone of her voice, she sounded like she was going to cry.

            "Ok." He picked her up and hopped downward, she walked away from him and headed for the demon lying flat on his back.

            "Koga?" She knelt down next to his head and let her fingers dance gently across his forehead brushing the dampen hairs from his dewy skin "Koga are you alright? Can you hear me?" She half whispered. _Oh what if I killed him, I was just trying to protect Inuyasha._ The wolf demon stirred under her touch, his eyes fluttered open following a flinch of his hand. The priestess smiled at him, "I didn't mean to hurt you, you just startled me is all." After her explanation, he didn't seem angry to her or even upset that she just nuked his butt, instead he just seemed happy to be near her. "Are you alright?" Koga's eyes glanced away from her. "You're not are you?" His eyes saddened. "Sango would you help me?" The slayer arose and walked over to his side kneeling down across from Kagome.

            "I'll gather some herbs for you, Lady Kagome." The mortal man rose and disappeared into the forest, Inuyasha hopped back up to his branch. Shippo crawled up on his crossed legs.

            "Don't be angry, Kagome cares about everyone and if she liked him more she would have gone to him last night instead of you." Inuyasha growled at the little fox but didn't harm him like the pup thought he was. "Inuyasha is it wrong for me to some times think of Kagome as family? Maybe like a second mother some times." The demon canine looked down at the child with a solemn expression that Shippo didn't see very often.

            "No Shippo I don't think it's wrong at all." He looked away his eyes scanning the canopy of the forest.

"Sango do you see any wounds?" The healer asked as she continued to inspect her patient.

            "No." There was a short pause. "Wait maybe I have. It looks like he's starting to bruise."

            "This isn't good he could have internal injuries. Koga," she turned her full attention on him, "is there any pain that feels strange or maybe even new, an unfamiliar feeling maybe?"

            "Kagome?" She glanced up at the mention of her name.

            "Some of his injuries or pain could be magic still left in his body." Her focus seemed to be him and not on her assistant who had actually asked the question.


	9. Possibilities

Chapter 8

~ Possibilities ~

dc

            "How is he?" Sango asked quietly.

            "All right," Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, "he should be just fine by tomorrow." She took a fish offered to her by her demonic companion.

            "Well that's good," the slayer fiddled her fingers before getting enough courage to speak again, "do you think he'll stay or go home?" Sango never raised her eyes while she spoke and continued to show signs that something was making her nervous.

            "I don't know." Kagome opted for the simple answer because she knew a long-winded response would raise to many questions from them and way too many accusations from Inuyasha. She smiled, he'd been very well behaved throughout all of this and she figured that had to take a great amount of self-restraint on his part.

            "So when will we be leaving then?" Shippo asked. Kagome's brain registered the question in a delayed fashion, as it had been solely concentrating on Inuyasha and admiring his restraint.

            "Tomorrow perhaps, I'm not quite sure yet." The exhausted traveler replied. Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye. _She's been so focused on Koga she's worn herself out. _He pulled off his red kimono and placed it around her shoulders. It didn't really surprise anyone but Miroku gave him a smirk, ignoring the monk's idiotic expression the dog demon turned his full attention on the mystical girl next to him.

            "You should get some sleep Kagome. Don't want to wear yourself out." When her eyes met his, he gave her a half smile trying to show it was merely concern and sympathy, which fueled his 'suggestion.' She just nodded in response finally letting her true awareness shine through, she was spent, there wasn't anything left inside her and wouldn't you know it a demon decided to attack them. 

"Kagome!" The priestess didn't even stand, she had no energy left and if her adrenaline was pumping, she sure couldn't feel it. A blur of red and white appeared and before she could blink, she was out of danger.

            "Inuyasha…" She began but lacked the strength to finish; he looked down at the female in his arms and pulled her closer. Kagome barely registered Sango and Miroku fighting the low class demon. When she saw the battle end, she closed her eyes and leaned into Inuyasha's embrace. The young demon male was about to let go of her when he decided for whatever reason to give her a glance which made him smile. Kagome was long gone in the land of slumber and his heart warmed. He picked her up and went to a tree he had scouted out earlier.

            "Isn't Inuyasha hungry?" Sango looked at the fire and the food surrounding it. "His ramen is done,' she turned to Miroku, "he could just put her in the hut with Koga and eat his dinner." She gave a look of thought while Miroku just seemed to be waiting for something. "Oh," the slayer hit the palm of her hand with the side her fist," he's just being possessive isn't he." Sango shook her head and rolled her eyes, " you'd think he'd be over it by now."

            "Yeah right," he smiled at her when she glared daggers. "He's hopelessly in love with her and is afraid a loosing her," his arms and hands stretched out searching for the female body standing in front of them. Sango tensed, her eyes darted to the little fox making his way over to the couple in a tree, both of which were well hidden and in their own little worlds no doubt; with knowing they were truly alone now she relaxed into his embrace.

            "Is that so?" Her lips twisted up into a coy smirk, "and how do you know all of this?"

            "I am very perceptive and wise," the monk boasted.

            "Mmm…" She turned around, hands gliding up to his face and pulled it towards hers for a tender kiss. As their lips parted their foreheads connected gently, the side of their noses touching, she smiled, "Miroku." He turned his head a bit giving a slight nuzzle.

            Inuyasha watched from the corner of his eye as he quietly shoveled ramen into his mouth. Shippo had been kind enough to bring the half-breed his dinner though he had a little difficulty bringing it up with him. However the fox pup got up to the branch in one piece and now had a cozy spot in Kagome's warm bosom, his pointed ear pressed up against her heart. Inuyasha sighed and stopped eating, there were numerous conflicting emotions swirling around inside him. On one hand, he had Kikyo and everything they had or should of had but then on the other he has Kagome who in some ways is better suited for him. _And she's alive._

The gears were turning and fuses were starting to short as he tired to decide his future. It should have been easy, he had discussed this with Kagome, she had said she understood why his life belonged to Kikyo but now he had made the situation even more complicated by advancing things with Kagome. He sighed again and began slurping his cold ramen.

            "Mmm…" Kagome turned over to her other side bringing Shippo and the fire rat kimono with her, Inuyasha held up the disposable bowl until she had settled again. He liked having her near, he'd even told her that once but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he owed Kikyo his life, it was only fair wasn't it? He let forth another great sigh after he placed the empty noodle bowl on a near by branch. "Inuyasha, is there something wrong?" She whispered as she raised her head.

            "I don't think there is," he looked down at her, "now isn't the time to talk about 'anything' just go back to sleep. You need your rest." The canine pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, more then anything he wished he could always be with her but he wasn't sure it was possible.


	10. What Happens Afterwards

Chapter 9

~ What Happens Afterward ~

dc

A tiny creature in a woman's arms breathed her name from him lips, "Kagome?" She gazed down at him, answering to the word spoken.

            "Yes Shippo?" She whispered back, while pulling him up under her chin making him smile and snuggle closer.

            "Are you going to live in your time after Naraku is destroyed or…" he pressed his lips together in a nervous fashion before he continued, "…or are you not going to come back at all?" The young fox squirmed a bit, "please say you'll at least come back and visit." Kagome was quiet for a moment, she hadn't expected this question yet least of all from him and now she was being forced to actually think about it. "Kagome?" He whimpered and pulled back slightly.

            "I don't know what to tell you except I will always love you." Her eyes darted around, that was the first time she had ever confessed her true feelings in a long time and it felt good, a little scary but good nonetheless.

            "Then it's settled," he curled up on her chest after removing himself from her neck, "you'll stay here, with me…and Inuyasha. We'll be a happy family. I miss that, I miss my parents and you two are the closest things I have to family." He smiled his face in a dreamy state while his eyes where close and he sighed in contempt. Kagome wasn't sure how to respond and she wasn't sure she should bother after studying him for a while, he looked so happy and also like he had fallen back to sleep so she opted to watch the sunrise and play with Inuyasha's fingers as an alternative. 

However now her mind was a jumbled mess and she hated it. Instead of being able to enjoy their company, her brain was plagued with thoughts of the future. It's not that she never thought about the future it was just she preferred to pick her moments, now wasn't one of them. She had just awakened from a great night's sleep even though it was done in a tree and being in Inuyasha's arms made her feel at ease, like there wasn't anything wrong with the world. She stared out at the sun as it started to awaken everything even a snoring half-breed. It hadn't been loud, actually she could barely hear it and supposed that maybe it couldn't be defined as snoring after all. The priestess gave a weak giggle at her idiotic thought, figuring out later that his audible breathing was probably due to her laying on his torso. She rolled her eyes for not seeing it sooner but scolded herself for getting off subject. The lighthearted disposition she had obtained dissipated and turned into a gloomy, serious attitude. Kagome couldn't put off 'what happens afterward' anymore, it was time she actually analyzed the situation and not make a snap judgment like she'd done in the past. This thought was important, this decision would change the rest of her life and she didn't want to become a bitter old woman who regretted her life because she didn't think this through.

            The first to come up on her list was Inuyasha's guilt over Kikyo's early demise and how he felt he was responsible for it, he was willing to give his life to the earth and bones as payment. However she wasn't sure if that was still true or not both were different now and other events had happened since the promise had been made, they could have both changed their minds. Inuyasha was being very affectionate with her and Kikyo's disposition seemed to have altered a bit, she wasn't so hell bent on killing Inuyasha anymore. _Maybe she's given up or decided he had nothing really to due with her death after all it was all Naraku. _She sighed, that wasn't all true, Inuyasha had said it himself, if he had only been able to thrust Kikyo none of it would have happened and that thought left her in a lurch again. She understood how it wasn't fair to Kikyo, who was now apart of the world of the living dead, the ogress' that had stolen her ashes and resurrected her had intended to use her but being as Kikyo was a purity priestess who possessed great spiritual powers she was able to have a mind of her own. 

The woman couldn't be a woman, she's couldn't have children and she stole the souls of other young women just to stay alive, how could she find a worthy love who would also understand this terrible crime. _It's not fair to those girls either. Kikyo your very existence causes nothing but trouble. _Kagome's mind wandered back to something Inuyasha had once told her: " Kagome you're the first person I ever trusted…" _Did he truly mean that? Of course he did, you saw it on his face, in his eyes, he was saying what he really felt. _She started to feel a sharp pain in her chest and her eyes watered at her next thought. _What if he trusts me cuz he didn't trust her and is trying to avoid it from happening again he must be trying with all his might to trust me. But if it's forced does that mean it could with stand a trap, like the ones Naraku likes to set for loved ones? _Kagome growled and rolled her head off to the side to hide her frustrated face in the dog demon's shoulder.

            "Problems?" He spoke finally, letting her know he was awake. The canine had watched her agonize over something after listening in on the little conversation that she had had with the fox cub.

            "Not really, " it was delivered in a muffled tone because she hadn't moved. Shippo shuttered and whimpered, Kagome pulled her face from the off white kimono and observed the young child. "Shippo?" Her hands came up around his toddler-sized body. _I think he's dreaming. _The fox child squeaked and grabbed a handful of her blouse while hiding his face in her chest. _Maybe he's having a nightmare…do demons even have nightmares? Inuyasha has had dreams, no nightmares that he's admitted to… but he's a half demon though could it be different?_ Cradling the pup like a baby, she tried to awaken him, "Shippo? Come on wake up, sweetie." She tickled his side with a free hand. The fox squirmed then opened his eyes and blinked before he began to cry. He pulled his body up to become vertical against hers.

            "I'm so glad you're here! I had a dream that I was all alone again." He gripped handfuls of her shirt. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow wondering if the devious child was telling the truth. "Oh please don't abandon me!" He wailed and sobbed loudly into her chest but apparently, he had over done it.

            "You little rodent, " the larger demon growled, "quit feeding her bullshit you little coward."

            "Inuyasha – " Kagome snapped but he cut her off before she could start her scolding.

            "Ah he just wants you to stay but isn't man enough to just come out and tell you." The canine started to laugh and pried the cub from her bosom. "You're pathetic."

            "Maybe that's because he just hasn't had the best of role models, then maybe he wouldn't be such a _coward_." This time she smirked and Shippo laughed before he was taken from the dog demon's talon hand. The warrior growled and jumped down leaving them stranded on the high branch. "Inuyasha!"

            "Get down yourself, bitch." Kagome sighed and cradled Shippo in her arms again then began to stroke his head.

            "You should have sat him for that then again for his comment."

            "I wonder if he'll ever stop calling me that?" She gave a dreamy laugh and Shippo figured she didn't hear him but he began to giggle at something. "What?" She smiled down at him, awaiting his answer.

            "I guess you could take that two ways couldn't you?" He smiled innocently while she arched an eyebrow, "doesn't that word have more then one meaning like _vixen_?" He peered at her with a wide eye, its brow fully arched and she laughed.

            "Something about being a female dog I believe." Both began to laugh, "Come on let's get some breakfast."

            "Don't be stupid," they both looked down to see Inuyasha walking towards them, "you'd break your neck and you know it." He leapt up to the spot he had inhabited throughout the night and offered up his hand.

            "Well I think I can manage besides you did tell me to get down myself and you abandoned me." She gave him a hurtful look and saw his facial expression turn to sorrow. He turned away and it seemed like he was going to leap away, her hand gathered power and a mind of its own and reached out to grab a handful of his kimono.

            "Why you wench," he growled when he studied her face, "you were just bullshitting too." Kagome smiled and pulled against the grasp of cloth she held tight then leaned toward him. For some reason Inuyasha went with it and their lips met half way. Shippo didn't do anything to ruin the moment, he stayed silent in her lap and smile gleefully.

            "Miroku what're we doing?" The exterminator asked, the monk pretended to take it at face value, he looked at her and smiled.

            "Enjoying each other's company, dear Sango," he poked at the ground with a stray stick, "and waiting on breakfast."

            "That's not what I meant and I think you know it." She glared at him from the corner of her eye while they sat side by side in front of the fresh fire. Surprisingly, Koga, better known as wimpy wolf, made an appearance for breakfast. "How are you feeling?" He gave a look that answered for him. "Mmm…that bad, eh? Um…Koga, you're aware of the situation…that's Kagome and Inuyasha, aren't you?" The wolf just growled and shot her a warning glare.

            "Now Koga it seems Kagome has made her decision final, you must respect that, you don't have to like it however. Besides you must have known they'd feelings for one another back when we first met you. Well didn't you?" Both looked at him with eyebrows arched and inquisitive expressions.

            "I just thought it was nothing and that she'd fall in love with me. I didn't really think dog breath was a rival." His eyes met theirs and he became nervous, "besides I could still kill him and then she would be mine aways."

            "You're kidding right?" They looked at each other then at him with the silliest looks plastered on their faces.

            "Um…"he looked around," what about you two? When are you going to settle down and stuff?" Koga's wandering eyes came back to the secret mortal couple, they just stared blankly at him.


	11. Bur

Chapter 10

~ Bur ~

dc

            Kagome pulled the fire rat fur snugger around her shivering body. She was glad she had decided against giving it back to its owner. "Kagome," came a soft plight, she looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha approaching her. "Come on I'll carry you," he offered and she smiled at him. She wasn't quite sure why he wanted to carry her, a matter of fact she had been two seconds away from climbing onto Kirara who was already carrying a shivering Sango.

            "It's getting so cold." Shippo whispered from Inuyasha's shoulder, Kagome smiled as she boarded the canine's backside.

            "Well what did you expect way up here in the mountains." The little fox crawled over to her head and snuggled up to her, "it's not the first time we've been somewhere cold and as I recall you weren't this _cold _then. Hm?" She gave him that motherly look of skepticism.

            "I just want to be near you, is that a crime?" His head nuzzled her chin as he tried to move in closer, "besides I can help keep you warm," he smiled against her neck.

            "Well you're welcome to try but Inuyasha seems to be doing just fine on his own." Shippo gave a soft growl and she grinned happily.

            "So then you're warming up, Kagome?" Inuyasha's head turned to the side a bit and he slightly blushed at her answer.

            "Yeah my thighs are thawing and I can feel my toes again." However, her bottom lip didn't stop trembling and her speech had become slightly slurred.

            "Perhaps you should find shelter then." The traveling group stopped but couldn't locate the entity in which the voice sounded from.

            "Did that voice sound familiar?" Kagome gripped Inuyasha's shoulder.

            "Ayame, get out here," ordered Koga. There came a giggle, the sound of some small rocks falling and then the female wolf demon appeared.

            "All of you are welcomed to stay with us." She offered with a friendly smile and pointed in the direction of her home.

            "That's very kind of you," Kagome turned her smiling face towards the canine carrying her, "what do you say Inuyasha?"

            "We'll take up the offer, if they're here it must be a while till a village."

            "Ok, well Ayame, that's the macho way of saying 'Thank you very much, we shall take up on your incredibly generous offer'." The women laughed while Inuyasha glared at the males just daring them to join in.

            "Here we are." Ayame showed them the rooms they'd be staying in.

            "Wow so your tribe doesn't like to live in a smelly old cave then? This is great!"

            "Shippo bite your tongue," Kagome hissed.

            "No it's alright, we choose to live like the humans because…well let's just say this tribe – females out measure males." She winked at Sango and Kagome, who gave a slight giggle at the comment. "Goodnight everyone."

            "G'nite Ayame. Sleep well." The women smiled at each other as they parted ways, the men followed suit. Koga watched as Kagome seduced Inuyasha into following her into her room and at that moment, he finally realized he was over her. Turning on his heel he went in the direction Ayame had gone.

            "Ayame?" He called out when he became in shrouded in her scent and lost his way.

            "Yeah?" Came her response, "something wrong Koga?" She asked coming forward for him to see.

            "No, not really." Upon locating her, Koga wrapped his arms around her and kissed her enticing lips.

"Kagome – "

            "Shh." She silenced and pulled him towards her for a kiss, Inuyasha wasn't against the connection and kissed her back but continued to wonder about her behavior.

            "Kagome," he said against her mouth, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his again.

"Hold it there little one." An elderly wolf came forth, "to night the males will be warming the females beds. Tis be the last harvest moon and – "

            "Kagome and Inuyasha sleep with each other almost every night and me with them."

            "Open thy young ears and listen then," he pointed to the closed door then left the little fox to his own company. Shippo placed his tiny ear up against the wood grain and could hear heavy breathing coming from inside.

            The couple dropped to the floor, lips still messaging each other, hands starting to explore, their clothing becoming looser and the exposed skin tenderly caressed while the smaller body shivered with delight. Sighs and gasps where released, moans were stifled by crushing mouths and tongues danced wildly with each other.

            Shippo blinked as he stood outside of Miroku's door, _is everybody…_ he shook his head and entered Sango's abandoned room. "Everyone's frisky tonight Kirara." He curled up with the fire cat and went to sleep.

The sun rose and awoke all the creatures seeking shelter in the wolf dwelling. Kagome groaned as she stretched and rotated in the half-demon's arm so she could snuggle up to his chest. "We don't have to leave right away you know."

            "That sounds good." She tipped her head back and let her nose glide softly across the under side of his chin before giving him a butterfly kiss at the very end.

Sango awoke with a start, sitting up her eyes darted around the room and Miroku turned onto his side stretching out his cursed arm across her lap. The slayer bit down on her quivering lip to keep a squeak from escaping. _Oh boy what did I do? _Her eyes rolled up as Miroku's hand sprang to life. _Yeah now, I remember. _She gave way to a pleasurable tremor, "Miroku, stop," her body quaked again and he sat up using his other hand to support himself, he brought up the mischievous one to grasp her neck and turned her face towards his. He stole a kiss then another while that wandering hand settled in her southern region again and his fingers went to work. Sango groaned into his mouth and let him push her down onto the futon.

"So what's for breakfast Inuyasha?" He looked up at the sky then back at her to give his answer.

            "I can go hunt something down?" She smiled and nodded.

            "I'm going to go find Shippo then boil some water and perhaps go hunting myself, of course my prey will be vegetables and herbs." She gave a slight chuckle and slid to the side to walk around him. He grabbed her arm when she passed by and when she turned to face him, he pulled her to his chest for a firm embrace.

            "Don't leave here," his arms tightened, "wait till I come back. I'll go with you."

            "Inuyasha," she pushed against him and looked up into his golden eyes, "you don't have to go every where with me."

            "I just want you to be safe, about every male demon would love to sink his teeth into you and maybe something else first," he growled a bit after his statement.

            "Mmm…you talkin' in general or – do you have someone specific in mind."

            "Damn it, this isn't funny. I'm…seri–ous…" A deep crimson crossed his nose and spread out over his cheeks while Kagome let loose some giggles. "I'm going hunting," he barked out, turning to leave.

            "Inuyasha, wait!" She managed to grip his cream colored kimono through the extra long sleeves of his fire rat one which she was still borrowing. "First of all aren't I covered in your scent – and doesn't that mean when a demon smells me they'll smell you too?" The half-breed looked at her and she could tell the thought had never accrued him. "Second," her tone dropped the attitude she had sported earlier and turned to sincerity. "I'll stay here if that's what you want."

            "That's what I want," his arms held force and strength again. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "However what you said doesn't save you, they may actually come because they smell my scent. In some ways you may actually be better off without it." Kagome looked up at him, "it's a male thing just trust me on this and don't go anywhere without your bow…or Shippo for that matter…or maybe even Kirara. The cat if far more helpful then the fox." He dipped his face down and nuzzled her nose with his own. "I'll be right back, hunting should be easy." He smirked but let it fade to become a serious look again, "I want you to be safe, you're very important to me." She smiled; her hands released his shirt and glided up to his face.

            "Inuyasha." Her fingertips pulled against his body beckoning him closer. The soft fleshy folds that brimmed their mouths met and began to massage one another slowly and delicately. Kagome grew bolder as her lust grew more intense and focused the heat she was feeling through her mouth. The kiss turned from innocent to erotic and the priestess' passion built until she had to push away fearing what the situation was prelude to. "Be careful," she whispered while trying to swallow her desire and she watched his throat try to do the same. With what little control she had left, she smiled at him while turning away to go back inside. _Oh my god I need a cold shower. _Inuyasha turned to go and fisted his hands until his claws were close to cutting his own flesh. He needed to kill something fast or he was going to go after her and finish what she started.

"Good morning, Sango."

            "Oh good morning, Kagome, how are you?" She asked nervously.

            "Fine thanks and you?" Kagome gave her, a suspicious look before shrugging is off and drinking some tea.

            "I'm great, couldn't be better, everything's just fine. So where's Inuyasha?" The slayer was extremely anxious and spilt some of the tea she was pouring for herself. "Shoot."

            "You had sex didn't you?" Sango about spit her tea out, "with Miroku right?" The exterminator dropped her cup and turned cherry red. "Inuyasha went hunting – to get something for breakfast. I promised him I'd stay here and so that's why I'm not getting fruit and vegetables – or herbs…or doing anything else." After her rambling, an unnerving peace fell over them and she began to fidget under the awkward silence they were creating. "Um…we don't have to talk about it."

            "We did it three times," she blurted out while staring at the floor with unfocused eyes, Kagome spit her tea back into her cup. _That I wasn't expecting._

            "Oh…um…ok – "

            "Twice last night and once this morning." Kagome blinked for a moment processing all that she'd heard. "It was good." The priestess gave a quick laugh and the slayer seemed to tense further.

            "It's about time Sango, I thought you'd never say anything to him." She replied leisurely, slightly explaining her laugh. "But I wasn't expecting – well…I guess maybe I was. I don't know, it's kind of a shock and yet it isn't." She reached for the teapot, "if that makes any sense."

            "Well I haven't actually told him how I feel yet, we've just kissed several times and now we've…"she blushed a deep crimson.

            "Miroku knows what kind of girl you are and knows that everything you've _done _with him is because you have deep feelings for him." Both girls looked off to the side then at each other after a delay.

            "Kagome, I didn't think he thought of me like that and I'm still worried..."

            "Oh come on Sango he's always putting his hands where they don't belong when it comes to you and I think," she smiled sincerely, "he thinks he's not good enough for you…or perhaps he's just trying to protect you. Either way he cares deeply for you."

            "When did you become so wise?"

            "I have my moments besides I like to keep everyone on their toes." The women laughed but became interrupted by Ayame joining them, "good morning, Ayame."

            "Hello." She sat down forming a triangle around the teapot, "Koga's gone hunting for breakfast, it sure is nice having him here."

            "Maybe he'll bump into Inuyasha, you two are luck – what is it Kagome?"

            "Koga and Inuyasha bumping into one another, they aren't exactly the best of friends." She stood up quickly but stopped because of Ayame's next comment.

            "I don't think Koga is in love with you anymore." Surprisingly, the statement wasn't said in a tone to spite but rather carefully delivered as if the demon was trying to avoid hurting her feelings, however, it seemed she fussed for nothing.

            "Oh really that's great but that still won't stop them, Inuyasha doesn't know about this and some times I don't think it's always about me…I think some times it has to do with the whole alpha male thing," when she noticed their blank faces and rephrased her twenty first century statement, "leader of the pack." They got that and all rose from their seats. Sango was the first to leave because Ayame had caught Kagome's arm pleading with her to stay behind.

            "Him and I…we…" Kagome smiled.

            "Ayame I'm very happy for you…both, and I hope you live happy lives." Her eyes softened and showed great emotion. Sango came back and popped her head in as Kagome grinned, "Was I the only one who behaved herself last night?" 

            "What?!" They said together and the slayer came back in all the way.

            "You mean to tell me that nothing has really happened between you and Inuyasha?" Both women looked stunned and watched Kagome recoil back to her seat.

            "We kissed a bit but nothing else happened – we just went to sleep." They blinked as if they hadn't understood a word she had said.

            "You're kidding right? I mean you and Inuyasha have been so affectionate lately…that I just assumed you two were lovers." Kagome looked at Sango with a slight blush and then stared into her fresh cup of tea.

            "I don't know – things are so complicated."

            "Kagome if he was still in love with Kikyo he wouldn't have kissed you and he wouldn't be sleeping by your side practically every night."

            "Besides if he was using ya the slayer and I would grind his bones and make you some new armor." Kagome smiled at the gross and violent statement made by her innovative friend.

            "Thank you both, you're very kind but I can kill him myself." They all started to bust out laughing and Shippo dazedly crawled into Kagome's lap. "Oh hello there Shippo, when did you come in?" She asked in between breaths, the little fox turned onto his back and yawned while stretching. She gave a light laugh, "just got up I see."

            "Yeah, Inuyasha and Koga woke me up. Why do they have to be so nosy when they fight?"

            "What?! Oh no!" She rose quickly dropping the poor child on his head and ran outside grabbing Inuyasha's kimono on her way.

            She had just slipped her second arm into the sleeve of the tuff fabric when she heard a familiar snarl. Kagome slammed open the wood and rice paper door to see the wolf and dog charging at each other. "Ack! What the hell are you two doing?!" She growled, stepping outside, "Koga?" She came out to the edge of the wooden porch.

            "I have to talk to you Kagome." Inuyasha growled his disapproval of the request but the girl accepted it anyway.

            "Alright let's go for a walk then."

            "Kagome – " he began in an angry tone.

            "Inuyasha." She cut him off and gave him a stern look but then it softened as she started to follow Koga, "trust me," she whispered.

            "So you've decided to stay here for a while then?"

            "Yeah I want to settle down with Ayame, I think I love her. It's not quite the same feeling I had with you but it's different and good." Kagome smiled and looked off into the woods.

            "I'm sorry about how – I wanted to let you down gently." He turned side ways glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

            "It's alright, everything turned out okay anyways." She smiled nervously at him again. "I'm still going to hunt down Naraku though, my tribe – my family won't be safe until he's dead. I'm sure dog breath feels the same way."

            "You two will always be rivals for something, won't you? You'll never be friend?" He growled, "guess not."

            "Does that mean…I'm allowed to visit then?"

            "Oh of course, if you or any of your tribesmen need my help just come and see me." She smiled sweetly at him, "we'll always be friends Koga nothing will ever change that," he smiled back at her and nodded.

            "Goodbye Ayame, take care you two." Kagome gave the woman a firm hug, "and thanks again for the housing – and pelts." The women waved farewell as they began traveling once more.


	12. Emotions Run Wild

Chapter 11

~ Emotions Run Wild ~

dc

            "So Koga's decided to leave us again then?" The monk asked while walking beside Sango.

            "That's what he said."

            "Hm, goes to show just how weak males are when it comes to the female gender." Both women looked at him wondering why on earth he would such a thing at this point in time.

            "Shippo you little devil watch what you –" Inuyasha walloped the youngster over the head, "say."

            "Hm an evil aura," Miroku cut in. Kagome's attention focused on their surroundings, she had felt it too.

            "Not a demon." She strung her bow with a fresh arrow, "but no magic either." Her eyes went wide; it was a familiar feeling, and something she hadn't felt since before they first met Miroku however this time she knew what it was, "a spirit not yet pasted."

            "What?!" They all watched her put away her physical weapon.

            "Let's keep going I sense another source of pure magic, they'll probably handle it."

            "It's three men," the canine informed, "probably a bunch of monks or priest what have you."

            Sango glanced at Miroku then at the pasting scenery, Miroku copied her and Kagome smiled at the pair.

"I found an abandoned hut that's in fair condition." Reported a flying pink Shippo who in a cloud of white smoke transformed back into his original appearance and fell conveniently into Kagome's arms.

            "We're going to go make sure that evil spirit has been taken care of, we shouldn't be long."

            "But –" Kagome was to late; the giant fire cat was a good distance into the air, "they're already gone."

            "What's for dinner Kagome? I'm starved." She sighed and turned her attention on the demon pup.

            "Hey you little maggot, why don't you stop pestering her and go find your own food." He lectured in an irritated tone.

            "No it's ok Inuyasha." She smiled weakly at him and went inside the hut.

            "No it's not ok, come on runt it's time for you to learn how ta hunt."

            "But – " He was grabbed by the collar and led away into the forest.

            "Lesson one don't stray to far if you're leaving your female alone," Shippo looked at him kind of stunned but turned away when the dog demon's eyes came to fall on him. "Second, use your senses not only to find prey but predators as well, you can easily turn into prey for someone else. Third, keep down wind of your hunting grounds unless you're faster then your prey or else he'll smell you and take off running plus it makes it easier to find them. You got all that, it isn't really hard."

            "Kagome said – " Inuyasha picked him up again and went deeper into the woods.

            "Forget what she said!"

            "Inuyasha what do you and Shippo want to eat?" She popped her head out the doorway, "well where'd they go?" She sighed again, "I'm all alone…" Kagome's eyes fell on the make shift futon Inuyasha had put together as she turned back inside and decided she wanted to lay down. _Just a quick nap, it won't hurt anything._ When her face felt the softness of the fur pelt under it, she instantly relaxed and felt the weight of her adventures catch up with her body.

            Kagome didn't awaken until dusk but she smiled when she opened her eyes to see a half-breed asleep against a wall in a sitting position. She moved into one herself and finally noticed a missing presence, three in fact. _Sango and Miroku aren't back and Shippo's missing. _"Inuyasha." His eyes slowly opened at the call of his name, "where's Shippo?"

            "He…" the canine cleared his crackling voice, "went looking for the others. I was going to do it myself but when we came back and he saw you asleep he said it'd be better for him to go instead. I could tell he wanted to prove something to me and maybe to himself, perhaps that he wasn't a failure as a man, so I let him go."

            "Are you crazy?! He's not a man, he's a child who shouldn't be out there by himself!" She flung back another pelt and ran to the door.

            "Hey!" He lunged forward and tackled her to the ground. "Stupid you aren't dressed for that weather, he'll be okay and don't be an idiot." Kagome blinked at him, she hadn't realized all of what he had said earlier, her mind had skipped over about the part about Shippo proving himself but she didn't care. It was then she realized something else too, in her haste to leave; she had failed to notice she didn't have any shoes on nor her cloak and she had bolted right past her bow and quiver. A tear leaked out one of her eyes and Inuyasha's resistance faded as she stopped fighting.

            "I don't want anything to happen to him, I want him here where he can be safe and warm in my arms." A few more droplets escaped her dark eyes and Inuyasha lowered his head to nuzzle her neck trying to console her pain. "Go. Go find him! Drag him back if you have to!" His ears flattened back and rang a bit from her loud tone.

            "Shh…this is something he wants to do." He purred, "You let him wander away before."

            "I don't care…it wasn't at night and…and…" She gripped the red cloth that cloaked his arms. "Inuyasha!" He nuzzled her some more and slid his hands into her hair smoothing the silky stands as she whimpered beneath him.

            "It'll be all right. You'll see." She took in a much-needed deep breath and hugged him tighter. He lifted her up, letting her fall into his lap and wrapped his arms completely around her. He could tell this wasn't all about the fox, given they were practically mother and son now that still wouldn't have made her this upset. _Don't make me move, at least not yet._ Kagome gripped his shoulders, twisting the red material into a strangle hold but stopped crying and he nuzzled her once again. _She smells so good._ Her eyes went wide when she felt him skim her flesh with his velvety lips. It wasn't about calming her anymore, she noticed that right away and she couldn't deny she wasn't having the same tempting feelings but she pulled back. He glanced at her eyes with hungry ones before staring at her mouth. The demon eased into a tender kiss but she remained stiff. _I have to…stop this._ She pulled away and placed her cheek next to his.

            "Inuyasha." She whispered against the side of his face, "we should pick up the pace tomorrow, we're really running low on supplies." Her head slipped past his and she ran the tip of her nose along his shoulder until her cheek became parallel with it. She rested against him and sighed, her speaking had failed as a distraction.

            "Sure thing," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "we'll cover twice the distance…we did today. That should get us back on schedule – or ahead maybe – you never know. How long will you be gone? Three days – right? Back before – " She smiled as her fingers tapped his lips gently, they brushed pass his sensitive skin and down to his jaw line, through it all her eyes never left his mouth.

            "You're very adorable when you're nervous." Kagome leaned forward and gave him a butterfly kiss. He smiled and relaxed a bit, Kagome shifted locking her hips with his. Their bodies pressed up against each other in a tight embrace and he licked her neckline slowly with the tip of his tongue. She shuddered and slid her hands into his hair; he pushed her back slightly to attack her mouth and invade with the appendage that had just tasted her neck. He lowered her to the floor and her thighs locked his hips in place against her, a hand traveled down her side and up the hem of her shirt.

            "Kagome." They froze and then looked up to the door.

            "Shippo?" She slithered out from underneath the dog demon but he stopped her from going.

            "Shoes, cloak…bow – arrows." Kagome blinked and smiled at him then gave an Eskimo kiss.

            "My hero," her lips grazed his, "I don't know what I'd do without you." She could still feel the heat between them and apparently wasn't the only one, his lips met hers and they began to start again.

            "Kagome?" sang a little voice, "I've brought them back." Nothing registered with her but Inuyasha pulled away panting, she began to go after him but he evaded her and slid his face next to hers. She heard him inhale deeply and figured he was smelling her hair. "Kagome," growled Shippo. She smiled and reluctantly left half-breed's embrace to stand up. Just then, the cub came torpedoing in and slammed into her small frame, knocking her down into Inuyasha's arms.

            "Hey! Watch it brat, she's fragile." He snapped; the child gave him a confused look, "compared to you and me," he sighed. Sango staggered in followed by a sluggish Miroku, "where the hell have you two been?"

            "We ran into some low class demons on the way back and got a little turned around." The monk answered as the slayer fell onto the second makeshift futon the half-demon had put together. Kagome crawled over to hers and flopped on her back letting out a deep sigh. Shippo snuggled into her side while Kirara curled up next to Sango's head. The guys smiled at them and turned in as well.

            During the night Kagome awoke and couldn't go back to sleep. _I shouldn't have taken that nap._ Her eyes caught sight of Inuyasha, he was sleeping in a sitting position as usual and she smiled while reaching out a hand to lightly pinch his big toe. His eyes shot open but lightened when he saw her gleaming face, her grin grew larger and she wiggled the small appendage. He pulled it from her grasp only to crawl over to her, "can't sleep?" She nodded, he glanced at Shippo then picked him up and tossed him over her, the fox demon landed on his head and dropped onto his backside but seemed undisturbed by it all. "Inuyasha." She whispered while he laid down next to her, "that was uncalled for."

            "He's fine, see." Inuyasha nodded to the child mentioned. "If we have a good pace tomorrow we should reach the village in two days." She smiled at how he changed the subject and moved her head onto his shoulder. The half-breed didn't fall back to sleep and just laid with his eyes closed thinking about the future that is until a light weight settled on his stomach. He looked down to see Shippo curled up on him and snuggling against Kagome. _Little rat, what do I look like a bed?!_ His body went rigid with anger and it disturbed the slumbering priestess, he immediately froze and watched her carefully but it seemed she hadn't awakened, he sighed in relief. He studied the two of them for a moment and decided that it wasn't such a bad thing but that it wasn't going to become a common ritual.

            The little fox sighed, "Can't we take a break yet?" he whined from Inuyasha's shoulder.

            "Sorry Shippo, we need to cover a lot of distance today."

            "Awe but Ka – "

            "Quit your belly achin'," snapped the transportation.

            "But – "

            "Shippo, Inuyasha's right," the dog demon stumbled forward but caught his footing, "you all right?" he nodded quickly. "We're in a slight hurry, we're low on supplies and Kaede needs help with the fall festival."

            "What?!" Inuyasha barked, "you didn't say anything about you helping out with that."

            "She's not the only one, we promised too," Sango added trying to help her friend.

            "Oh this is just great," he complained sarcastically.

            "Ain't it?" the fox pup agreed, completely missing the true meaning of the statement. "They've always looked so fun and now I'll actually be able to be at one…instead of just watching from a distance." He grinned largely at Kagome then faced front, "come on Inuyasha faster," he cheered.

            "Say that again and you'll get thrown off – and what the hell you doin' over here?! Go hang off Kirara, " he snorted, Shippo's face scrunched up and he began to wail.

            "Now look what you've done," she slapped the demi-demon upside the back of his head and took Shippo to her chest for a comforting hug.

            "How is that I always end up the bad guy when it comes to that little brat?!"

            "Because you always act like a jackass!" Kagome spat back.

            "What?!"

            "Kaede?" called Kagome as she entered the hut.

            "Oh hello there child, back just in time."

            "Great." She answered cheerfully, "I'm going to my time for the night I'll be back tomorrow morning ready to work." The elderly priestess nodded to the younger one, "see ya then," she smiled and left.

            "Kagome you're coming right back," Inuyasha informed her in an unyielding voice. At the start of his command, she had squeaked in surprise but now sported a look of pain. "What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone, his whole demeanor changing.

            "You scared me and now I have a splinter." She held out her hand for him to see, knowing he'd demand to look at it.

            "Oh," he sat down next to her on the well's ledge, "sorry." He used the tip of his claws to pull it out; she retracted the hand and soothed it with the other. "I don't want you to – "

            "Then come with me." He blinked and she smiled knowing he liked it when she did.

            "You actually want me to come?"

            "Well it's not like I can really stop…you," she gave a slight laugh, "ok maybe I can now but – half the time you come anyways and so I thought you'd want to. It's not that you have to." She gave a warm laugh and watched as it cheered him up, "the point of the sentence got totally lost." She giggled nervously and watched him turn smug about something.

            "You're turn very cute when you're nervous." She gave him a flustered look before swinging her legs over the edge of the well.

            "Let's go." He laughed while he followed her down.

            "Mom I'm back." She announced as she came through the door but there was no answer. "Oh right duh," she rolled her eyes. _We've got festivals too._ She walked into her room finding a note from her mother:

            _Kagome went to our friend's shrine to help out, left money for your supplies. Be safe, love mom, Sota and grandpa._

            "Hey where is everyone?"

            "We have festivals here too, they went to help an old friend step up his shrine," she smiled at his retort.

            "Stupid mortals and your stupid festivals," he grunted.

            "Come on now they're fun and you're half mortal so watch what you say unless you enjoy insulting yourself."

            "Hmph."


	13. What Is Love Anyway?

Chapter 12

~ What is love anyway? ~

dc

            Kagome sighed dreamily after she exited the bathroom and tossed her hair while walking down the hall. "Inuyasha?" He hopped through the window at the beginning of his name. "Oh."

            "Just out on the roof," he reported as he sat down on the floor, leaning his back against her western version of a futon. She blinked in shock, she had never expected him to just come out and say something like that. _I guess we've gotten to know each other better then I thought._ She smiled at him, seating herself next to him on her bed and admired the comforter. _It's not the same anymore, all the things I thought I couldn't live without…like my bed and electricity, I find I don't really miss. Nothing else matters when I'm with Inuyasha._ She blushed and felt silly about basing her whole existence around a boy but she was at her happiest when near him. _And love's supposed to be like that isn't it?_ "Kagome?"

            "Huh?" she blinked and refocused her eyes then looked at him.

            "Of course I have to finish before I notice you're not paying attention."

            "Oh sorry, I totally spaced," she laughed nervously. He turned around, kneeling in front of her and placed his arms on either side of her thighs while laying his head on her lap. His eyes stared out the window until she started running her fingers through his hair and then they unfocused, gradually closing altogether. _I wonder what he had been saying._ However she didn't want to ruin the moment with talk and decided that it wasn't important since he hadn't repeated it.

            "Kagome," came a squeal then something slammed into her.

            "Morning Shippo." She smiled down at him and started to follow Inuyasha to the village.

            "I miss you so much when you leave and I don't have Inuyasha around to mope – it always entertains me." The dog demon growled and the demonic pup burrowed into the priestess' chest, "don't let him hurt me," came a muffled cry.

            "Then perhaps you should watch what you say." He whimpered and pouted, "I'm just saying why mention something that you know will piss him off, that's like teasing an untamed bear with honey." Inuyasha tripped over a small rock and fell flat on his face.

            "Haha – Inuyasha sat himself."

            "Laugh it up fuzz ball but there ain't no spell holding me down." The canine dropped the packs he was carrying and ripped the fox from Kagome's arms.

            "Sit." Inuyasha went face first into the dirt again and Shippo flew up in the air but was caught by Kagome then he began to snicker. "He'll get up soon, I only did it to give you a head start."

            "But – "

            "You kind of deserve it this time." The cub gathered a look of horror on his face and the half-demon began an evil laugh. "Sit! Now run, hurry go!" She bent down and pushed him toward the village, he took of running as soon as he was on all fours. He cleared the forest in record time, she giggled, "he seems plenty terrified."

            "Well he should be, I'm going to skin him alive! You hear me you little rat?!"

            "Inuyasha." She knelt down in front of him as he began to pick himself up, "I think he's been punished enough."

            "Like hell he has – and what the hell is up with all the sit commands?! Break my fucking back!" She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Think you can stop me? I carry you around all the time, you weigh nothing. And this doesn't make up for the spells either!" Kagome pulled back with a smile. "Go ahead and say it, you'll be on the bottom," her grinned turned evil and his blood began to pump faster within his veins. "Fine I'll let him go – just this once," she licked her lips, "but – "

            "I know, I know." The priestess gave him a kiss on the cheek, "next time he won't get off."

            "What the hell was that?" he growled playfully pushing her to the ground, "I want something more like this." His mouth dove down to seize hers and as he started to pull back, she followed. She giggled against his mouth and he smiled, a few short kisses followed. "That was better." Kagome blinked, _Kikyo?_ She pulled away from him and he grunted in disapproval, his arms came around her retreating form forcing her to stay. "Where do you think you're going?"

            "Inuyasha?" His face went pale and his ears flattened down against his head.

            "Kikyo?" his eyes darted up to the direction his name had sounded from. The dead priestess turned away and disappeared into the forest.

            "Go after her," Kagome said with a solemn expression.

            "What?!"

            "You should talk to her, hurry go before she gets to far away." She picked up the beaten yellow back pack and a duffle, before heading towards Kaede's place, "I have to help with the festival so it's not like you have to hurry back either." He could sense it broke her heart to be telling him this but he understood that it was coming from her aristocratic side. _If the tables were turned, she'd appreciate the jester._

            "Kikyo?"

            "Why have you betrayed me Inuyasha?"

            "I haven't, I just come to some conclusions."

            "That'll you replace me with her?"

            "You two are nothing alike."

            "She wears my face – how can you say that?!"

            "It's similar but not exactly alike, I know this for a fact. I've studied both."

            "What do you love us equally?"

            "No!"

            "Then come with me!"

            "I can't."

            "Why?!"

            "Because I don't want to die and I'm in – " His eyes widened in horror at his bluntness and he looked at his feet in shame.

            "Love?" she finished for him, "with that?" she sniped. "What about me?"

            "I'm going to avenge you, I will kill Naraku." His eyes darted around trying to find her but failed.

            "Avenge me or protect her?" Inuyasha blinked and remained quiet. "I will kill Naraku and I'll kill you too."

            "No!" He stated firmly, "you will not. We weren't meant for each other can't you see that now. Fate tore us apart for a reason." His voice lowered to soft a tone but was still audible for her to hear, "we would have been miserable had our plans worked out. I can't stand being human for one night, I was crazy to think I could ever do it for a life time – it's just not in my nature."

            "So everything was a lie."

            "Kikyo we were two lonely outsiders who took comfort in one another's loneliness – in the familiarity of being outcasts and the idea of being normal – that doesn't mean we were in love or right for each other."

            "Inuyasha don't abandon me."

            "I should of when you told me to back when we first met, it's my fault you died and if I hadn't had stayed you probably would have found the right person – who would have loved you like you needed to be loved. A person worthy of you – my weakness took all that possibility away from you and I'll never forgive myself for it. However, you have to move on, this isn't right and people are suffering because of you. The Kikyo I know – "

            "Shut up. Shut up! I will have my way!" he blinked. _She sounds like a lunatic woman._ His nose twitched, her scent was gone; _she left._ His heart ached a bit for the deceased woman but not as much as it did for Kagome, who was always hurt by his relationship with the dead priestess but tried to never let it interfere with their mission. _I do love you, Kagome._


	14. Forget I Asked

Chapter 13

~ Forget I Asked ~

dc

            "So you went to see Kikyo again, if Kagome doesn't – "

            "Lay off, she told me to go see her."

            "That I find hard to believe," admitted the monk.

            "I told her," he turned away from them, "that I want to remain alive."

            "You actually had the courage to say that to her – to her face?" Miroku asked.

            "Not exactly, she was hiding in the woods, she'd come across Kagome and me – and we were – "

            "You were doing that in the middle of a well traveled path?!"

            "We weren't doing that letch! We were just kissing a bit," his blushed a deep crimson, "and Kagome told me to go talk with Kikyo after she'd run off."

            "So this means you've finally changed your mind and are going to choose Kagome? This will be great!" The little fox cheered.

            "Is he right?" Miroku inquired.

            "Yes," he whispered, they leaned forward trying to hear him better, "I want to be with her."

            Sango edged away slowly from the hut and went tearing off to find Kagome. When she found her friend, she tackled her to the ground laughing joyfully. "What – what is it?"

            "Inuyasha chose you over Kikyo." The priestess blinked, "he picked you!"

            "Sango?"

            "I over heard him talking with Miroku and Shippo. He chose life – he chose you!" Kagome smiled dazedly, she wasn't sure this was real and that she was hearing right but her heart was pounding nonetheless.

            "How are the garlands coming along?" The elder priestess asked as she approached the excited lasses.

            "Almost finished," Kagome replied, taking in a deep breath; Sango sat in her spot trying to settle herself and continue working which proved challenging.

            "Aye, well that's good to hear, Kagome see me just before the festivities start tonight, I have something special for ye." The younger priestess nodded in compliance.

            "Kaede?" The female called and the healer came forth at the call of her name holding something in her arms.

            "For you child, " she placed a pile of neatly folded material in the young woman's lap.

            "Me?"

            "Aye, something just for ye." Kagome stood up and gently snapped open the gift, she blinked, "something of this world and the next or what have you. Ye can dress anyway thy desires seeing as the villagers believe thee is a demigoddess."

            "What?!" the old woman smiled and walked toward the door.

            "With the company ye keeps and powers thy have obtained in such a short time – along with the knowledge and supplies ye brings – is it a wonder they think ye is a supernatural force of great status?"

            "I guess that makes sense."

            "Go ahead and put it on, I'll be waiting at the temple for thee." The experienced priestess took her leave in a silk version of her normal grabs. Kagome slipped out of her futuristic clothing and into the red and white silk outfit that strangely resembled the Water Goddess' attire. She loved what she could see, the billowing white kimono sleeves and flared end, with a red tunic over top tied down by a cherry blossom pink sash. _Now for my hair._ The inventive woman decided on the simple style of just a half ponytail and pinned three blossoms over the thin rubber band holding her hair. _There now, that should do._

            She stepped outside and began to walk up the stairs when she heard a gasp from behind. "Kagome you're absolutely breath taking," Sango complimented, her friend smiled back and returned with kind words of her own.

            "As do you," she spoke in a heartfelt tone.

            "You lie but thank you."

            "Sango!"

            "You look like a goddess – "

            "But you have the mannerism of one, you'd make a far better one then me."

            "A good goddess is always a humble one." The priestess smiled sheepishly.

            "We're arguing over this." Sango's grin practically mirrored Kagome's and she looked up the stairs.

            "Best get going then huh?"

            "Aren't you excited Inuyasha?" squealed the little fox from his perch on the dog demon's shoulder.

            "You and your – " Shippo peered around the side of the half-breeds head to see what had stopped his speech, upon seeing his face the pup followed the golden orbs to look at what they were staring at.

            "Oh wow," the child gushed, "she's beautiful." Inuyasha didn't respond in any manner and it seemed after a while as if he hadn't even been listening in the first place.

            "Indeed, quite the beauty," Miroku joined in, "types like that are hard to come by."

            "Hey gawk at the slayer not the priestess," Shippo commanded and tried to give the monk a fierce look. "Help me out Inuyasha." Both looked at the silent male and followed his gaze back to Kagome.

            "You know she won't be occupied all evening and will probably seek you out later – will you speak to her or – "

            "Shut up, jackass." He growled in defense and Shippo gave a smug look.

            "Charming as ever I see." Kagome smiled as she prepared to sit against a tree, "always one with words." He hopped down from above her and crouched beside her as she pulled her hair free of its restraints, laying the flowers in her lap.

            "You're beautiful." She looked at him completely stunned, "what?!"

            "It's nothing. It's just – "

            "I'm sorry – that I don't say kinder things more often – to you that is." Kagome's upper body jumped back, "what?! I'm not gonna – " She smiled and leaned forward making him forget what he was going to say.

            "It doesn't matter, you don't have to force yourself to – "

            "But I feel as though I should."

            "Why is that?" He blushed and looked completely away from her as he often did when he was embarrassed about something. "Half the time your eyes say it for you." His head jerked up and she could tell she had stunned him. "As long as I'm able to be by your side I'm happy."

            "Kagome." He turned back around and smiled slightly which was rare and she couldn't help but return one. A clawed hand reached out to slide its connected digits into the black locks streaming down around her face. He pulled her towards him. _A kiss? Is that what you wish for Inuyasha?_ His lips moved in and touched hers softly.

            "The future is ours isn't it?" She asked after they had parted.

            "We will have a future, together," he assured in a shaken voice. _Are you unsure Inuyasha? Is that why your voice wavers or is it that you feel the same cosmic pull as I do?_ She leaned forward and stole a kiss; he in turn pursued the retreating flesh returning the favor intensely. _His hunger is like mine, but is it ok to give into it?_ She felt his tongue enter her mouth through her parted lips and became amazed at how her own responded to his. _Is this wise?_ His hand slipped up the end of the tunic and a finger slid down under the hem of the flared kimono, grazing the sensitive flesh of her thigh. She whimpered into his mouth and felt a rush of heat run through her body, ending in her cheeks. The wandering hand stopped mid-thigh and slid down in between the limbs, making muscles tighten. Kagome's body went rigid but from Inuyasha could tell it was a good thing.

            Her scent of arousal hung heavily in the air, driving him insane with desire, her body was responding well to his touch and it just furthered his excitement. He slowly separated the silk, testing the waters, her hands went up to his face and her fingers locked in place beneath his silver strands. She pulled her body closer to his, her legs spreading around him and he lowered them to the earth. The fall ground was still warm from summer, soft due to the protection of the trees, the fresh air was invigorating and the high grass made for excellent cover.

            Inuyasha stealthily undid the sash from around her waist, the tunic being next on his list to go but Kagome had one of her own. She untied the little string up front and twisted an index finger into the knot of his sash, tugging it loose but not undone. He pulled the tunic up over her head after she was finished and out of the way. Her hungry hands found their way back to his chest and slipped in under the hems of his kimonos. She was able to feel his warm skin for the first time in a sensual way and it fueled her passion. He made her gasp when he played with a certain spot on her neck, his fingers went along her cheek finding their way into the onyx threads fanned out over the forest floor and she felt her scalp tingle. Her own hands gripped his clothing and pulled it off his shoulders, constricting his movements, which led him to pulling out of the shirts completely. She leaned forward and placed a kiss near the base of his neck, he growled playfully obviously liking it. His fingertips went to the three loop knots holding the upper part of her kimono closed and undid them, rapidly putting space between them so he could quickly peel back the silk, his claws ripped through the bindings over her breasts and he quickly finished undressing her. He didn't waste any time looking at her, since he had seen her body on many occasions, what he wanted now was to taste her. Bring his lips down in between the mounds of flesh; he laid his first kiss upon her naked form.

            "Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked with a sigh as he rested against Sango's leg.

            "She went to find Inuyasha," the slayer responded.

            "I wonder if she did – gee I hope she's all right," the monk voiced out of concern.

            "Well if she didn't find him, he found her. You know how he is." Sango stated trying smooth over the worry.

            "Yeah…maybe she sat him."

            "Why would she do that? You're really found of that incantation aren't you?" the woman looked down at her feet to arch an eyebrow at him.

            "Or perhaps he's taking advantage of this warm night and is – "

            "Finish that sentence and you'll regret it monk."

            "But you've already hit me over the head, what more could you do?" She gave him a look and he backed away, "forget I asked," he pleaded.


	15. Shame & Regret

Chapter 14

Regret & Shame

dc

            Kagome smiled as a ray of sunshine escaped through the treetops and blanketed her face. Her body was a bit sore but nothing a couple of stretches wouldn't take care of, she rolled over to place her head on Inuyasha's shoulder but he was gone. The priestess sat up with a start and pulled her kimono on then reached for her tunic, after becoming fully dressed, she grabbed her bow and quiver leaning against the tree she was beneath. _An evil aura!_ She faced the direction the disturbing feeling was coming from. _A demon – but…Inuyasha, so that's where you got to._ Kagome smiled, they were actually pretty close but the aura was low, nothing Inuyasha couldn't handle by himself…one handed even. She grinned but is didn't stay long and she sat down to await his return. The dream was going to end shortly; they'd have to hit the road again after the festival ended that was if Inuyasha waited it out. They had to find Naraku and enter a horrible battle with him, and then they had Kikyo to contend with. Her little fantasy of playing house would have to be put on hold and it was so much harder to deal with it now, considering the night they had just shared. _We can't ever again! At least not until everything is dealt with._ Kagome stood and walked back to the village just as the aura vanished, if she waited one more minute he would come flying through the trees landing just in front of her. She couldn't see him just as she was telling herself that she couldn't freely love him yet, it defeated the purpose. _This is just the way it'll have to be…for now._

            Inuyasha entered the tiny clearing and was shocked to see her gone; he began to panic but her scent indicated that she had returned to the village. _But why? I didn't – she should've felt I was near and battling that low class nothing._ He picked up his kimonos and finished dressing. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and leisurely headed for Kaede's hut. _Why would she leave? Does she regret it now? Is she ashamed? I should've used my brain and stopped us last night._ His face contorted and he watched the ground pass beneath his feet. _I don't regret it._


	16. Prelude to the Long Awaited Battle

Chapter 15

~ Prelude to the Long Awaited Battle ~

dc

            The festival ended and they had left as planned, Kagome used a great amount of energy trying to conceal her heartache. For the most part it worked, the males seemed none the wiser but Sango had sensed her pain and had confronted her about it. She actually didn't mind sharing her troubles and thoughts with the slayer and took the advice she received to heart even though she didn't actually follow it. "I understand where you're coming from, Miroku and I discussed it and decided to wait on developing our relationship but you have to talk to Inuyasha, it's just cruel not to. He's been so gloomy it's starting to depress even me and I'm just a bystander. You're really hurting him."

            Kagome sighed quietly to herself, the conversation had taken place two days after they had left the village but she kept quiet and now three weeks had passed since then. They were closer now, there were no more jewel shards to collect and now they were just looking for Naraku. The priestess blinked, what impeccable timing she thought, she could feel it the Shikon jewel around somewhere. _You maybe able to hide your true location but I can still sense you and the jewel._

            "Man we're never going to find him until he wants to be found and by then he'll have a nasty trap set like he always does," whined Shippo.

            "Hmph," Miroku huffed, "he has a point, this is hopeless."

            "Way to stay positive you guys," Kagome commented sarcastically. A month had passed since she had first felt Naraku and the jewel but she was having the same amount of luck they were having at locating him. _Maybe he's moving?_ However, Kagome couldn't organize her thoughts and stay focused for more then two seconds. _Oh what is wrong with me!_

            "Kagome you picking anything up?" Inuyasha asked, she was surprised by his tone; he almost sounded like his old self.

            "Yes," everyone stopped and looked at her, "but I'm afraid I can't help. He's concealing himself well enough that I can't pin-point a direction."

            "Well at least we're closer you should have said something sooner," griped Inuyasha.

            "Give it some time Kagome, maybe after a while – "

            "A while!" She snapped, "it's been a while, four weeks in fact! Nothing's changed! It's like he's moving or something it's driving me crazy!"

            "Four weeks?! Why the hell didn't you say something sooner bitch?!" Inuyasha barked and stalked over to her.

            "Kagome that was quite dangerous, you should have told us he was near, we had no defense ready for an attack." Sango looked into the woods and became nervous; the priestess recoiled into her mind. _You're such an idiot! You should have said something, fool!_

            "Listen!" Inuyasha shouted in her face, she blinked and focused her eyes on him. "Don't start spacing now, I've got plenty of more yelling left to do. I'm so pissed at you!" All the sudden Kagome felt nauseated again and gripped his kimono. "Kagome?" He said in a worried tone, everyone turned to observe the pair. _Not again._ The priestess blinked a few times and tried to suppress the queasy feeling building within her. His hands gripped her upper arms, "Kagome, you can't worm your way out of this lecture." She leaned into him wanting comfort but she wasn't sure why. _Like he can actually make me feel better._ However, she was a bit surprised at how it lessened the intensity.

            "Just give me a minute," she whispered, "then you can yell all you want to, ok?" She looked up at him with a faint smile and watched his demeanor change, "what-what is it?"

            "You're ill too," she pushed away from him but became a little dizzy, "I can see it in your eyes."

            "How long have you been sick?" Shippo asked, nearing the couple.

            "Not long, it just happened didn't it?" The dog demon's eyes searched hers then wandered around her face to continue his inspection, she didn't bother to correct him.

            "Perhaps you just got yourself worked up too much. I can sympathize with your frustration." Sango gave the monk a soft glance with a faint smile but it grew as she witnessed him become nervous under her gaze. Inuyasha's arms moved around the woman's smaller body and he pulled her to his chest.

            "It's not that recent." He stated softly.

            "What?!" The others said together.

            "It just got worst – just now didn't it?" Kagome's eyes closed as she rested against him, "don't keep things bottled up inside anymore, it's not healthy or safe," he whispered in her ear.

            "I'm worried Inuyasha. Naraku – "

            "Shh…just focus on calming yourself first," he brushed a hand through her hair and she pushed against him to put space between them.

            "I am calm! And Naraku – "

            "You are not!"

            "Am so!"

            "Maybe we should continue on aways," Sango whispered to Miroku behind her hand, he nodded in agreement and Shippo climbed the monk's shoulder.

            "You are not calm! You're yelling! That's the opposite of calm!"

            "You're yelling too!" She swallowed hard, choking back another wave of nausea.

            "You're the one getting sick because of it, you should calm down – me I'm ok!"

            "So help me god if you say calm one more time going to dig your grave with incantation after incantation! I am fine!" She bellowed over whatever he was trying to shout next, which turned out to be a bad idea on her part. "Or not," she collapsed against him and leaned on him for support.

            "Kagome?" His arms instantly came around her, "please ca – relax yourself."

            "Inuyasha," she barked in a loud voice and started to push away from him again but he held her in place.

            "Shh-shh please Kagome," he pleaded in a whispered, "please." She blinked and rested her head against his chest. _I've got him really worried._

            "I'm sorry."

            "For what?" He asked stunned and puzzled by her soft apology.

            "For slowing us down," she lied knowing from experience that apologizing for worrying him never went over extremely well and at the moment anything that didn't go over 'extremely well' just seemed to anger her belly more. He pressed his cheek against the side of her head and tightened his grip.

            "Don't worry about it, the only thing I want you to focus on is getting better – whether it takes a few short breaths or days in bed – "

            "I'm ok now," she hugged him back.

            "Are you –?"

            "Yes."

            "I want to – "

            "Ok." He blinked, had he just heard right? He pulled back and eyed her suspiciously. "You want to carry me don't you?" He brought his forehead down to gently meet hers, pulling her close to him.

            "Never leave me?" she smiled and touched her nose to his, giving him a soft Eskimo kiss.

            "How about some lunch Kagome? Here," the little fox went to hand her a grilled fish but she refused, "come on Kagome you should eat something. You haven't eaten anything since breakfast early this morning and that was just cra-ck-ers, right?" She smiled and nodded, he started to cheer and boast about being able to remember the futuristic word. "Come on eat," he stuck the fish in her face and if she had been a cartoon her face would have turned green.

            "Kagome?" The half-breed watched as she quickly stood and went to the forest edge, "Kagome?!" She threw up behind a tree and everyone gasped. Inuyasha arose and walked over to her, she had taken a seat on the other side, using the tree for support but she stared at the ground almost willing herself not to do it again. He was amazed as he approached her that the fox had been correct in saying she hadn't eaten anything. _Her vomit has practically no scent._ Sango sent Shippo over with a bamboo shoot of water and Inuyasha took it from him, ushering him back to the campfire. "It's getting worst, you've been sick for three weeks now – maybe I should take you back – "

            "That fish smells horrible," she complained in a hoarse voice.

            "Check, no more fish," he smiled and handed her the water. Kagome blinked but began to laugh after a moment of bewilderment passed. However the warm moment was spoiled by a chilling feeling and Inuyasha became rigid and stood, "Naraku."

            "He's finally showing face," Kagome rose slowly next to red clothed fighter.

            "Just which face?"

            "Ours!" came Kagura's voice. A mass of demons rained down from the heavens, Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and stepped in front of Kagome.

            "Bring it on witch!"

            "Kagome!" Screamed a frightened fox, he went running in her direction, she turned and let her arrow fly, purifying the demons chasing him.

            "Now!" yelled Hakudoushi, Kagura spun letting her blades fly from her fan then jumped on her feather and headed for Kagome but the priestess proved faster then she appeared. However, the arrow missed its target but left behind several scratches, which didn't sit well with the victim.

            "Why you!" She let her blades come forth but Kagome managed a barrier at the last moment. The fight was still too much for the ailing priestess and she fell to her knees.

            "Hmph." Hakudoushi let forth an attack on the priestess' backside, shattering her shield, "pathetic wenches."

            "Kagome?!" They yelled together, Inuyasha summoned Tetsusaiga's power but Hakudoushi countered it easily.

            "To slow half-runt," the male spawn mocked, "we've already got her."

            "You bastard," he shouted and tried following Kagura but became cut off by Hakudoushi who vanished afterwards.

            "Kagome!" the dog demon bellowed as he landed on the ground and fell to his knees.

            "No time Inuyasha, let's chase. Kirara!" Sango shouted and mounted the fire cat, Miroku hopped on behind her while the little fox jumped on the depressed hero's shoulder.

            "Come on already Inuyasha! You're not going to save her by just sitting here!" He tensed and rose, it seemed the pup had gotten through the despair and to the warrior inside.

            "Kagome." He said under his breath, "I'm coming." Taking a few running steps forward he sprung into the air, followed by the feline demon and her passengers.


	17. The Gathering

Chapter 16

~ The Gathering ~

dc

            Inuyasha growled in frustration as he slammed his fist into the ground. "Damn that Naraku!" The muscles tensed in his arm as his hand clenched earth but eventually his elbow bent and he lower his head until his chin almost touched his chest.

            "Blast these spiritual barriers." The monk gave the invisible wall one more, high-quality whack with his staff for good measure. "It's already been four days."

            "Inuyasha perhaps you should try one more time," Sango encouraged.

            "It's no use Tetsusaiga can't break it, Naraku had already found away to get around the sword's new power."

            "But there has to be a way inside, Kagome needs us." Shippo whined.

            "Don't you think I know all that?! Quit stating the obvious and help us figure out a way to get inside. I swear some times you are completely useless."

            "Lay off! I'm not the one who let his woman get kidnapped by his worst enemy!" Shippo's eyes went wide in fear; he backed away and clamped his tiny hands over his mouth. Inuyasha's untamed bangs fell over his eyes.

            "Can't trust you with anything."

            "Speaking of things that are useless," grumbled the half-breed.

            "You going to cry little brother or get up and fight?"

            "Sesshomaru's here too?!" Shippo looked from one dog demon to the next then at the wolf.

            "Naraku sent a messenger," Koga informed. Everyone froze as a door opened in the spirit barrier. "I guess this is our invite."

            "How kind of him," Miroku came to stand next to the exterminator. They surveyed the area and slowly made their way inside. Part way into the courtyard the demons stopped and the mortals' eyes darted around.

            "What-what is it?" the slayer asked gripping her choice weapon until her knuckled turned white.

            "I think this is going to be the battle ground," Koga answered, slowly turning around like a surveillance camera.

            "How right you are!" Blades of energy came out of nowhere and the group scattered then it seemed they were coming from all directions.

            "Kanna must be close." Miroku tried searching out the entity that was reflecting Kagura's attacks but had no such luck in finding her.

            "What about Hakudoushi? He's got to be here too." The fox gripped Inuyasha's shoulder tightly as the semi demon dodged the white blades of light.

            "I don't care about the lackeys, I just want Naraku's head," he growled in response and unsheathed his inheritance. "Come on Tetsusaiga we've got to save Kagome." Energy pulsed from the transformed fang, "Shippo you're in the wa – " The little demon was already heading for the fire cat when the wielder looked at his shoulder.

            "Knock 'em dead Inuyasha!" he cheered from the back of Kirara.

            "Hmph," he raised his sword but stopped when the scent of blood assaulted his nose. _Kagome?!_


	18. The Final Battle Begins

Chapter 17

~ The Final Battle Begins ~

dc

            "Kagome!" The hero yelled from the top of his lungs.

            "Inuyasha! What is it?!" Sango sliced her extra large boomerang through the air to bat away an energy blade. The monk met the slayer half way over to the half-breed.

            "What's going on?" he asked her while glancing around, looking for more attacks.

            "That's what I'd like to know," she responded. "Inuyasha," she forced out while trying to catch her breath, "did you pick up Kagome's scent?"

            "Yeah, just not the scent I wanted."

            "What – is she not ok or something?" Shippo inquired as the fire cat carried him over to the gathering.

            "I smell her blood – lot's of it," his head tipped downward and his cropped locks shaded his golden colored vision.

            "She's hurt?!" The fox screamed out in alarm.

            "You know," Koga appeared joined them, "one of you or all of you could lend us a hand!"

            "Koga, it seems we have much bigger problems, Inuyasha says he's detected Lady Kagome's blood – lot's of it apparently." The wolf's face turned solemn and he looked from the holy man to the castle that lay ahead.

            "Then you guys go on head without us, Kagome needs to be saved now – Naraku comes second."

            "Thank you Koga," Sango gave him a pathetic smile and he turned away.

            "Well she's my friend too – and Ayame would be especially upset." He cleared his throat, "best get goin'."

            "You're not going anywhere," yelled Hakudoushi. Everyone looked up to see the creature coming at them and as they were turning to scatter, Tokijin flew through the air cutting the enemy off. Sesshomaru jumped gracefully around easily avoiding Kagura's attacks and then went to retrieve his demonic sword.

            "Damn it!" Koga cursed while ducking out of the way as a white blade soared just centimeters above his head. "Inuyasha when you get an opening make a break for the castle."

            "Yeah don't worry about us," Miroku chimed in, "we can handle ourselves – save Kagome."

            "Got it," he didn't care for the idea but he wasn't going to let them down either by letting Kagome die. Just then the ground began to shake and when the fighting paused the half-breed took a chance. He had gotten away from the battleground but was halted half way to the castle by a blinding purple light. The ground trembled so violently it almost became impossible to stand on, off in the distance explosions were heard and then yelling from his friend in the background.

            "Kagome hang in there," he shouted as he leapt into the air.

            "Where the hell are they going?" Koga growled out.

            "Don't know – let's follow shall we and see," the monk looked at the slayer who nodded in response. They took off running, Sango and Miroku hopped on Kirara mid-stride while Koga had some trouble keeping up without his jewel shards. Sesshomaru however went on ahead leaving them all behind. Eventually they all gathered together at the edge of the open court yard, no one was around and it was extremely quiet leaving everyone on their last nerve.

            "Damn it another barrier!" The grown demon growled and hit the invisible wall, "and I'm betting those henchman escaped into there as well."

            "It makes them easier to kill by having them all together, don't you think." Sango rolled her eyes and turned away from the pure blooded demons.

            "Your ego is obnoxious. You're not a god, you're just a demon."

            "Keh," the demon lord lunged forward but halted when Tetsusaiga entered his pathway.

            "Kill her some other time, you've got bigger fish to fry don't you?" Sango glared at the half-breed for his insensitive comment.

            "Your love of mortals is more revolting then your filthy blood, little brother."

            "Quit calling me that," he swung the mighty fang over his shoulder and walked towards the shield defending his worst enemy.

            "Touchy aren't we? Little brother." Inuyasha's shoulders tensed but he didn't turn around.

            "If you hate his blood so much why do you keep calling him your little brother?" Sesshomaru glanced a look of annoyance at the slayer but remained silent.

            "Look!" shouted Shippo and he pointed to Kikyo's servants, "they're tryin' to get in too but Kikyo isn't with them."

            "That's strange," the slayer turned her eyes from the two demons to the castle.

            "The way they're trying to get in – you'd think Lady Kikyo was already inside." Inuyasha glanced at Miroku but turned his eyes back to the fortress and then widened them.

            "Miasma," everyone turned and watched the poisonous vapors surround the palace grounds. Within moments, the castle was gone and a dome of black was all that remained.

            "Now what do we do?" The child asked in a soft voice but the adults stayed quiet.

            "I'd hate to say this but I guess we wait," Inuyasha growled at the monk's observation, "or you could tire yourself out by trying to get inside."

            "Looks like he wants to put on a show, I'm curious to see what he has planned." Shippo looked suspiciously at the pure dog demon.

            "Liar," the half-breed snapped.

            "Ah little brother," Inuyasha growled, "true – I want to see what he's done to your precious mortals."

            "Bastard!" He turned around and started heading for his elder half brother.

            "This isn't the time Inuyasha," Miroku held out his staff in front of the steaming half mortal, stopping the potential battle. "You should focus your energies else where." The half-breed gave a snort but turned back to the potential battlefield.

            "Guess we'll wait," he huffed putting away Tetsusaiga and then crossed his arms setting in to wait.

            A good amount of time passed, everyone became restless especially upon hearing some rustling from with the miasma but still nothing happened until the little fox broke the silence. "Look it's clearing," he pointed out. Everyone turned to see the black cloud reseed into a creepy mist and the group stared in revulsion at what it revealed.

            "Ka – Kagome!" Inuyasha's golden orbs scanned over the image of her crucified body which had blood running down the side of her face and dripping from the binds on her wrists that held her to a wooden pole.

            "How could he do something this terrible?" Sango dropped her demon bone weapon.

            "We have to get her down, her skin is so red with – we may not be able to save her as it stands," Miroku frantically looked around trying to find a way inside however nothing in the situation had changed Kagome was trapped inside and they couldn't get to her still.

            "Naraku will pay for this!" Koga growled clutching a fist in front of his body and baring a fang.

            "She's not the only one who needs saving. Look over there," Sango pointed to a wobbling Kikyo as she tried to make her way down the little staircase. It looked as if the priestess was using the very last of her strength just to stand.

            "Looks like he wants to finish them both off now," Sesshomaru stated dryly.

            "And he has the means of which to do it." Miroku added as he approached the slayer's side.

            "Miroku there has to be away in," she whispered to him.

            "There is," Sango looked stunned, "Naraku."


	19. Battles End

Chapter 18

~ Battles End ~

            The slayer held a distraught look of revulsion, "what're you talking about?" She stared at him in disbelief and felt her insides constrict to an unbearable degree.

            "We can't break the barrier and the only way inside is when ever Naraku decides to let us in." Miroku crossed his arms, letting his staff rest in the folds of his masculine limbs.

            "Look he's come out," Shippo squeaked.

            "Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha growled and raised a clenched fist. "You let them go and deal with me! Be a man and quit battling with women." The now incredibly powerful Naraku looked up from the kneeling Kikyo at the bottom of the staircase to the warriors that appeared to be very perturbed. The vile beast's eyes settled on the fuming mutt and they seemed to sparkle. His expression suggested he was enjoying their anger and frustration. Almost as if he was gloating in the pain and misery, he was causing them.

            "It looks like all the players are finally here. You're still to slow half-runt." Hakudoushi gave that evil laugh he liked to bellow often but Kagura remained the same, cold and blank. "Course the dogs can't come in until the cats are 'gone'." He began to laugh again and Kagura looked off in degust while Kanna quietly joined them.

            "So that's what Naraku wants," Miroku whispered, "he wants us to watch them die. To torment us and to take away our best chances of winning." Nobody said anything perhaps because at first the monk's words didn't even registered then maybe because they were the awful truth. Whatever the reason the gallant warriors remained quiet and watched in dismay while waiting for the next scene to play itself out.

            "This is so exasperating," cried the fox cub and the fire cat meowed in agreement.

            "That's it we're finished, there's no way we can win!" Sango's eyes filled with tears as she ranted her surrender. "We've lost," she mourned quietly and gradually lowered herself to the ground.

            "Hm, looks like your fearless demon slayer had cracked," mused Sesshomaru.

            "Stuff it," Miroku snapped in her defense.

            "Come on Sango get it together, you can't give up now what about Kagome and Kohaku?" Shippo tried to encourage her with the help of Kirara and it seemed to work for the most part, she was back on her feet and holding her choice weapon again.

            "No it's not over yet," Kikyo's voice was hoarse and only heard by the demons. She had managed to crawl away from Naraku and was now parallel with Kagome. The corpse reached back for one of the two arrows she had left and aimed for the strung up priestess.

            "Kikyo no don't - please stop!" Inuyasha walked up to the invisible wall and placed his free hand against at, "please." The plea went unnoticed and an arrow ripped through the air heading towards the futuristic girl but its target surprised everyone. A clank was heard as the mental pierced the wood grain unraveling the binds and Inuyasha watched in astonishment as they fell away from her flesh. Kagome's legs swayed freely apart and the youth slowly raised her head. Her face was pale and her once lively eyes were blank and unfocused.

            "Eh-heh.Kagome!" A voice wailed, Shippo tumbled off the giant feline and rolled across the ground. When he found his feet, he ran as fast as his limbs could carry him. The little fox eventually collided with the invisible barrier and tumbled onto his back where he decided to start sobbing. Meanwhile, Kikyo had her bow ready again and fired, freeing Kagome's wrists. The girl fell and landed with a horrible thud. She didn't move from her puddle of blood and Kikyo finally collapsed, with Hakudoushi laughing evilly from afar.

            The traumatized slayer stared blankly ahead and asked quietly, "Could things possibly get any worse?"

            "It will now!" Shippo hollered back, while picking himself up off the earth. A horse whinnied and its hoof beats were heard, "now what?" He snapped while dusting himself off.

            A brown steed appeared carrying the elder priestess. "Ye shouldn't be so hostile, it won't help matters." 

            "You stupid old hag, what the hell are you doin' here?" Inuyasha shouted as she approached.

            "Somebody else was invited too?" Kaede looked over at Sesshomaru confirming his suspicions, "I thought that was clearly obvious, little brother."

            "Stuff it jackass," grumbled the half-breed.

            "Always so crass - you have the manners of a wild boar." Inuyasha was going to grumble something else when Kagome stirred, grabbing everyone's attention, "so the little filly still has some life left in her after all." The priestess leaned against the pole she has just been hanging from and pushed herself up on her feet. Naraku moved his eyes from her to the wounded and exhausted Kikyo.

            "Kagura dispose of this corpse," his smug face turned up to square off with the half demon he hated most.

            "Yes m'lord," she raised her fan but hesitated when Kikyo looked up at her. Something past between the two of them, something that only they understood and then the magical fan lowered sending its attacks out across the grounds. The deceased priestess closed her eyes and Inuyasha held his breath. Kaede watched in horror as the bright blades tore through the earth and bones. The souls of the young girls flew free and an orb of a different light hovered over the shredded flesh before becoming a bluish streak through the air and disappearing into Kagome's body. 'Free me.' The priestess opened her eyes at Kikyo's voice.

            "No," she straightened more of her aching body, "this isn't the way this was supposed to go. Kikyo," she whispered where even the dog demons probably didn't hear her. "I sacrificed myself so you could kill him, this isn't." A tear leaked out and ran down her bloodied cheek.

            "It's not healthy to talk to one's self," Naraku sneered, referring to her moving lips that had no sound. He walked down the stairs and began heading in her direction. "Come now priestess it's your turn to die." He pulled a dagger from his belt and stopped a foot in front her.

            "Bring it on, devil," she rasped and turned to face him. She smirked at seeing his surprised expression but it faded shortly after its appearance. _How can I be worthy of Inuyasha if I don't put up a fight?_ She internally asked Kikyo for her guidance and felt the palms of her hands heat up. _We'll defeat him together._ Kagome laid her hands upon Naraku's arms and mimicked the first fight between Kikyo and Inuyasha after she'd been resurrected.

            "You wench," he hissed as he stumbled away, "I will kill you bit by bit for this." He tired to smooth out the wounds but his regenerative powers wouldn't respond. The jewel was ignoring his commands and violet veins began to appear stretching out from the blood stained burn marks.

            Kagome grabbed hold of the arrow Kikyo had used to free her ankles earlier and with all her might pulled the weapon free. Naraku raised the dagger as she was turning around. Blood spattered over flesh and there was a grunt, Naraku staggered backwards, "time to rot in hell you bastard." Kagome stepped forward loosing a bit more of her tattered school uniform to the knife Naraku had plunged into the pole behind her. He had meant for the blade to clip her shoulder adding yet another small wound to bleeding body. However, she had managed to avoid it and had driven Kikyo's scared arrow into his heart or at least where it should have been. She knew Naraku wasn't finished because of that blasted kid but she hadn't the strength to go find him. All of a sudden, she got a weird tingling feeling at the bottom of her stomach and asked Kikyo about it but even she couldn't explain it.

            "You think you've won?" Naraku stood up straight seeming unaffected by the fatal wound but when he reached to remove the arrow, it glowed and reflected his hand sending a sharp pain throughout the limb. _I'm not going die without taking him with me._ Kagome pushed away from the red stained beam and reached a hand out at Naraku. A light shot out from the lunatic's chest and dissolved the arrow, more rays shot out. The priestess blinked and moved back. Kagome felt the tingling feeling get stronger and then she sensed the Shikon Jewel's power rise to a level she had never felt before. _It's so warm._ She unconsciously held out a hand and Naraku screamed out in pain. Kagome felt some more of her strength leave as the light grew more intense and then she heard a voice.

            _Child?_

_            Yes?_

_            My name is Midoriko._

_            Midoriko?! That can't be! You're dead?!_

_            I have been trapped in this crystal for a very long time and you have the power to free me. Just pray a little harder._

Naraku stared at the face of Kagome but she wouldn't have known it, her eyes were closed and she was concentrating hard on helping Midoriko. His face turned up toward the sky, he was in so much agony and his body felt like it was on fire. Pure magic coursed through his veins and his body began to light up like a Christmas tree. The barrier began to crack as if it were a piece of glass and Hakudoushi doubled over in pain but Kagura and Kanna however remained immune. Naraku's form stopped letting off rays of purple light but maintained a glowing aura and the throbbing pain seemed to have vanished. He looked down at the priestess now at his feet and then over to Inuyasha. "I am a god, fear me and bow before me mongrels." He followed the egotistical claim with an over the top villain's laugh.

            "A god you are not," Kagome stated in a clear and precise voice ruining his celebration, "die." She brought her hands in front of her heart and turned them inward so the palms faced each other. They glowed the same color as him and an orb of pure white formed in between them. He expressed a look of alarm and she moved her arms pushing the sphere at him. The ball of energy entered his chest; he blinked and then a look of terror made itself at home on his face. Naraku staggered backwards a step or two, he turned slightly and with a cry of agony, he exploded. Little fragments of glitter burst out into every direction and all was still for a moment. The silence was broken however when the ground began to tremble and Naraku's barrier shattered like a broken mirror, then it was Hakudoushi's turn to die. Kagura and Kanna watched the sparkles disappear and waited for their turn but it never came. There was the sound of more explosions all over the castle grounds and the earthquake became more violent.

            "Kagome," yelled Shippo and her friends tried to make their way to her but a dome came from her tired body pushing them back. "Kagome?!" The earth settled and the priestess' body fell limp to the soiled mud beneath her.

            "She's dead," Sesshomaru stated smugly. Two orbs emerged from her bloodied body and another appeared from the air in which Naraku had just been standing. They floated over to the center of the courtyard and took the forms of three deceased priestesses. Kagome stood dazed but Kikyo and Midoriko stood ready for a battle. After everyone gasped in surprise, a red orb appeared in the same place Midoriko's had and it became the giant demon from the cave. The women came together and the demon went to attack but a barrier halted it. It roared and wiggled while small bolts of energy crackled around it. The enchanted females joined hands and the barrier grew in size slowly dissolving the mixed terror flying about above them as it spread over the area. When the blinding light had vanished and everyone could see again, they blinked in shock and dismay.

            Kagome wore the outfit from the festival, Midoriko shared in the same clothing as Kagome however their detailing was different and Kikyo's garbs were mended but they looked like they were made of silk. The eldest smiled and turned away to watch a blue portal open in front of her. _Grant the heart's wish of them all._ Small twinkling lights shot out striking each of the stunned warriors in the chest except for Kagome's corpse, the light entered her abdomen and she didn't understand why a dead body was getting a wish in the first place let alone why it didn't go into her heart. Inuyasha's body glowed as did Koga's and Kagome's did the same shortly there after but everyone else remained the same. _It is time for us to depart._ The youngest priestess turned around and wore a solemn look as the trio started heading for the gate to the after life. All of a sudden, she stopped and looked back at her body. _What's wrong Kagome?_ The girl turned to Kikyo and her eyes held confusion. Kagome's soul began to break apart and returned to the orbed form. The two other priestesses looked at each other and then watched the large sphere soar back over to the corpse it had just left behind. Her body glowed and then there was an eerie silence after which she began to breathe again though at first it was actually couching and gasping. Her body calmed and it seemed as if she were asleep, the two remaining glanced at each other then entered the portal disappearing completely. Everyone stood still unsure of everything, the portal closed and vanished while an eerie silence settled in again.

            Kagome opened her eyes to see a brightly lit area. "Where the hell am I?! What's going on?!" She rotated her upper body around taking in the scenery. _Easy mother._ She turned to look in the direction that had spoken with a male voice. A figure enshrouded in mist started to approach her. "Mother?!" Her eyes widened in shock as she registered his words. _You've heard of the astral plane haven't you?_ She nodded, "I've been there a couple of times actually."

            "Well that's were we are. I brought you here to tell you I was the one who wished for your life back."

            "You did what?! But how could you?" She could barely tell his face twitched and her curiosity forced her to scoot towards him so she could perhaps catch a glimpse of his face.

            "I didn't realize you wanted to die." He turned away from her and this situation took on a creepy déjà vu effect, like this wasn't the first time she was in a conversation like this.

            "That's not what I meant," she said gently and he seemed to understand what she was saying but she had other things on her mind. Like who this was guy?

            "I wanted us to live so I made the wish to make it so," he whispered like a small child almost afraid she wouldn't like what he had to say. _This is like a conversation with Inuyasha._ She shivered at the likeness and tried to shrug it off by asking another question.

            "Us? How are you tied to me?" He glanced over his shoulder then turned around completely and stepped forward making her gasp in surprise. _Inuyasha?!_ She swallowed hard and forced to herself to breathe again. _No, no it's not him but then who? _He stooped down in front of her and held her eyes for a moment before glancing down at her belly.

            "I'm within you, mother." Kagome's colored drained from her face and she turned her head to the side as a deep blush started to form after her initial shock had pasted. _He's.he's saying I'm pregnant! With him!_ "I know it's a bit of a shock but - "

            "No.well yes but I had my suspicions," the young man seemed a bit stunned so she continued, "I've had the symptoms but they are also similar to some other illness' too so I wasn't completely sure about it."

            "Symptoms? Do you mean I make you sick?" She smiled at his concern and innocence.

            She turned back to face him and showed her brightened complexion, "it's alright, it's just something that happens. You're changing my body and it's not your fault it's just the way Mother Nature works." Kagome had to say the situation and conversation was extremely spine chilling but she had to also admit it was nice. Not too many mothers get to meet their unborn children and see what they would look like all grown up before they are actually born. She studied his face, he looked so much like Inuyasha, it was uncanny but she could also see herself in him too. He had her mouth and eyes but had Inuyasha's golden irises and silver hair. She smiled at his fuzzy silver ears upon the top of his head and admired his body structure. "You are so much like him," she blurted out. Her boy smiled at her and her head jumped back, "you even have his smile." She reached out a hand to touch his face but could not touch his flesh.

            "I have no real form yet, you're just far enough along that I could- " His eyes went up to the endless sky, "I guess we're out of time. I was surprised I lasted this long," he stood up and began to walk away but stopped when he got a couple of feet in front of her. "Is father a good person?" He asked over his shoulder.

            Kagome smiled, "the best." She watched him grin and then he disappeared into some white mist. Her ears heard a voice and she looked over her shoulder but nobody was there. All of sudden the heavenly place was gone and she was surrounded in darkness.

            "Kagome?!" She felt her body shake a bit and she let out a slight grunt informing who ever it was shaking her that she wasn't amused. "Kagome?" came a gentler tone, "are you alright?" Her eyes slid open slowly and then she blinked them into focus. She was in the arms of her beloved and her friends had gathered around her. The priestess gave the father-to-be a mischievous grin and stretched a hand out to the little fox peering down at her from his shoulder. Inuyasha's brow twitched and he eyed her suspiciously, "what're -?" Before he could finish, Kagome sat up then pushed herself up off the ground, she turned to look out over him at the battlefield behind him. The mystical woman stepped around him and he turned his upper body to follow her movements, "where the hell - ?" Again, he was cut off but this time by little twinkling lights, that started to appear around Kagome. _I can feel it, the power of Mother Nature and the spirit realm. I'm more connected now - like Kikyo was after she was resurrected._ Kagome's calm face tensed, Kikyo, again the ill-fated woman was dead and cheated. _I tried to._ Everyone watched the starry show start to die as Kagome's sorrow set into place and Shippo scampered over to her.

            "Kagome.what's wrong?" He asked softly seeming to be afraid of her, when she didn't acknowledge him, he went around to her front side and looked up at her face. His little heart ached when he met her eyes and saw that she was about to start crying. The demonic pup put some strength into his legs and bounced up to her shoulder. "Kagome," he whispered into her ear and snuggled into the curve of her neck trying painfully to console her. _Kagome. You needn't worry._ She blinked and saw a bluish-white orb appear before them, Inuyasha started to approach them but stopped for some reason a few feet behind Kagome. Sango and Miroku remained where they were but just stood up while Kaede stayed on the ground. _I am to be reincarnated in a short while and this time I will not share the body._ The usually cold and depressing Kikyo was surprisingly cheerful and had even chuckled through the last part of her sentence. _The jewel is gone, we are free to do as we please and I'm looking forward to being reborn. I hope that this time I will not pity myself about my gifts - or perhaps I won't even have them._ Her cheery voice changed to a serious and regretful tone when she continued. _Tell Inuyasha I am sorry, tell him he was right and tell him thank you for me. I've seen love in the truest form now after watching you two. Be happy mystical sister. Goodbye._ Kagome blinked and almost started to wonder if this was really Kikyo but she snapped out of it so she could say goodbye. _I'll tell him everything, farewell my dearest friend._ The floating orb before her flickered then vanished, she took in a deep breath and turned to Shippo.

            She smiled at him and turned her attention back to the battlegrounds, "everyone who died." The child studied her face and remained quiet as he watched her think. "They deserve something." Shippo watched her eyes and became curious as to what she was planning.

            "So what are you going to do?" She smiled at him and the starry little lights came back.

            "Something special, my darling." The fox gushed at her term of endearment and observed with glee as her magic swept over the combat zone. The blood stained ground disappeared and so did most of the castle, a few bits of the granite walls remained creating cleverly placed ruins. Shippo started to become frightened when the ground started to shake and mold but then he was amazed to watch a thin mound appear a couple of feet in front of them. The dirt changed to stone and then it took the shape of a grave marker shrine. Writing appeared up its artistically curved form and he looked at her.

            "What does it say?" He asked excitedly.

            Kagome smiled, "We build this shrine to honor the lost souls in the courageous fight against a dreadful evil. To all those sacrificed in the battle and to all those who fought with all their might, we remember you. Rest in peace."


End file.
